Yu Belong to Me the Golden Edition
by Hentasma-Chan
Summary: (Shadow Rise x Yu) Madness strikes as Rise Kujikawa kidnaps Yu from his home and takes him deep within the world of the TV. Blacked out and bound, Yu slowly comes to, seeing nothing but his dear friend staring at him with terrifying eyes. Restrained to his chair with no where to go, Rise's shadow takes over her body, showing Yu what she truly desires forever. -Complete
1. Chapter 1

(Rated M for Sexual Content, Sexual Violence, Eroticism)

(Genres: Forced, Yandere, and Femdom)

Chapter 1: A Concerto of Pleasure and Pain

"Yu...wake up...wake up Yu," the soothing voice like a siren's song beckoned to Yu Narukami to return to the world of the living. Yu's eyes began to flutter open and closed; his eyelids felt as if the weight of the world was pressing down on them, refusing to let up. Yu tried to move his body in attempt to wake, but found that it was as stiff as concrete, unable to move or give a single inch. Suddenly, a pair of soft, warm lips pressed up against his own, sending a warm shiver through his system. The harder he tried to regain his vision, the more futile it felt. Yu began coughing abruptly as the strange, foreign set of lips pressed a capsule deep into the back of his mouth, painfully forcing it down his throat. As the foreign lips retreated from his own, a soft giggle graced the air. It sounded very familiar, but Yu's mind was in the dark. It was a giggle that he had easily heard hundreds of times, yet right now, Yu was drawing a complete blank. A few moments passed, soon Yu was able to shake off the slumber that cursed him til now. As his blurred vision became clear, a chilling image caused Yu to form a cold sweat all over his body. Rise Kujikawa was sitting in a seat directly across from his own, hidden in the dim light; she was staring him down with the most terrifying of expressions. She was smiling ear to ear with a teeth filled grin; it reminded him of a demon he had once read about in a fictional story about feudal Japan. Her eyes were wide open; The kind of wide open you'd see when you would be staring death in the face. However, these were not eyes of horror, but eyes of pure desire. Yu made an attempt to move, only to find himself tied to his chair with massive amounts of copper wire. As he struggled, the wires began to grind at his skin, causing several small rub burns all over his mostly stripped body. With each small grunt from struggling, Rise's lips quivered, her hands clenching her legs anxiously.

"Yu, sweetie, why must you tease me with those lewd noises...it's driving me crazy," Rise said with a playful whimper. Yu could only gaze at her for moments before averting his eyes, her expression and voice sent the feeling of crawling bugs all over his body. Rise narrowed her eyes and closed her mouth, smiling vividly as she always did.

"R-Rise?! What is all this?!" Yu stuttered, trying his best to keep his cool and stop moving. His eyes began shifting all around the room. There were dozens upon dozens of photographs plastered all over the walls and ceiling of himself. Wherever there was a photo of him with anyone else, their faces were all crudely slashed out, the knife used was probably dull after so many. He returned his eyes to Rise, who was now on all fours, crawling over to Yu's chair. Her wide eyes continued to stare him dead in his face; Their colors were flashing between her usual brown to a wicked shade of yellow, which sent a deathly chill down his spine. As she reached Yu's lap, she leaned up and crossed her arms over top of Yu's legs. She sigh in content and rested her head in his lap without a single care in the world. Yu stared down as she tilted her eyes up to his, once again staring up at him like a demon.

"All this? Why...I wanted to show you how much I love you of course! And judging by that cute face of yours and you're shaking body, you must be absolutely speechless aren't ya?" Rise teased, nuzzling her nose into his lap. As if on cue, Yu felt his body abnormally grow warm. With each movement of Rise's face, every inch of his body began to heat up, trembling at her subtle touch. He tried to move once more, but the struggle only clenched his body with pain, with short sounds of agony leaving his mouth. With each struggling gasp, a sensual, lustful moan would leave Rise's lips, desiring more. Yu watched in frustration as he continued to watch Rise nuzzle his crotch, forcing it to grow slowly with every nudge. Rise giggled again as she began poking his "growth" innocently with her finger. Yu grit his teeth, trying to hold on to his will for dear life. Rise's expression stayed the same; Her eyes and smile continued to shake every inch of his body, leaving goosebumps in its wake. Yu tried to shut his legs to keep her from prodding but as he moved, he noticed that some copper wire was lassoes around each of his ankles. The pain of the copper wire pinching his flesh grew sharper and sharper as he merged his legs closer. It was a pure torture trap. A small sliver of blood began draining from an abrasion on his chest. Rise's eyes immediately shifted to the wound, leaving her with an excited gasp. She quickly place her hands on Yu's legs, hoisting herself up further onto him. A wave of warm air caressed his wound as Rise's now fully extended tongue dragged deeply inside the cut. She began lapping up the blood that seeped out of the wound like a cat lapping up milk. Yu clenched his teeth once more as the sting of pleasure and pain shot through his body. Yu's nose then caught a scent from Rise that quickly made him feel light-headed and dizzy; His eyes fluttered with every wet sensation of her tongue's caress with the sting shifting away from pain. She then pressed her lips up to the wound, kissing and sucking against it with moans of joy filling her throat. As he continued to struggle, more gasping cries gave sign to more burns and welts that were forming all over his body.

Rise's hands wandered all over his body, feeling every welt, sore, and abrasion she could find. She stared up into Yu's shuttering eyes; Her wide, gorgeous and terrifying eyes lusting for every inch of him, lusting for HER Yu. She gave a soft triumphant laugh with a strong feeling of mischief tied into the tone; The laughter caused Yu to shutter again in angst, frustration slowly growing in his eyes. Rise rose up and kissed Yu's lips passionately, tracing along his lips with her bold tongue. She then locked her lips with Yu's aggressively, distracting his eyes from her hands. Suddenly Yu's eyes became blinded as Rise threw some sort of fabric across his eyes, pinning it against his head tightly. The scent from earlier returned once more, much stronger than before. He stared forward in disbelief as a small trail of liquid oozed from his blindfold to his lips.

"P-panties?!" Yu yelped to himself. Rise had removed her panties, which had been drenched in her essence for some time now, ever since she tied him up. The amplified pleasurable and dizzying scent of Rise's essence began to break Yu's will down like a sledgehammer to a plaster wall, one bit at a time. He shivered violently as his pants could be felt coming undone, the stings of the wire restraining him as they were lowered to his ankles. As his legs closed inward, it pulled all of the copper wire tighter and tighter all across his aching body. His cries of pain fueled her ecstasy, causing her to pant like a dog in his ears. His cries of pain were beginning to drift away from their true purpose and were now turning into sounds of pleasure; Yu's will was now breaking down faster. She crawled herself onto his lap, her bare snatch was oozing her essence against his growth, drenching it in her desire. As the full weight of her body rested in Yu's lap, he felt the wires grind around his body fiercely, drawing more agony to the surface.

"Do...you want me Yu?" Rise pleaded, her voice's sensational call resonated all throughout his ears. He opened his mouth to speak, but only gasps of pain could escape. The softly jingling of a belt caught his attention as Rise temporarily leaned back. Rise then quickly grasped his throat and latched a collar around it tightly. She figured if she was going to force the words that she wanted to hear so desperately out, she'd close his throat to make him yell for it.

"Hahaha! Judging by where I'm sitting, you're enjoying this as much as I am!" Rise cackled, resting the slit of her pleasure all along the top side of his length, cupping it with her nether lips. Yu could only moan out loudly, still struggling to force out words as the collar restrained it. She moaned out his name as she shifted forward over him. Her breathing had become loud panting; He felt her body trembling as much as his own with each glide of desire along his shaft, her pleasure easily matched up to his pain. She quickly discarded her top to the floor and grinned over Yu's perverse, gasping face. She gripped his hair tightly, shoving her bare chest into his face as she began grinding on him, her cries of lust fueling the fire that was burning down Yu's will like a wildfire. He instinctively tried moving his arms, only to have the wires make him cry out in pain once more. His cries were muffled by Rise's perky chest, which Yu now began gently kissing against. Rise chuckled seductively in his ear at the display of resistance.

"How badly do you want to touch me Yu?!" She cried, releasing his head. She rested her hands on his shoulder, then slowly, she slid her waist all the way off of Yu, leaving him in agonizing sexual tension. He groaned and cried as he struggled with speaking, the vicious stings from the wires refusing to loosen up. As he grunted out in pain once more, Rise began to giggle at the display.

"Mmm...you must really be enjoying the pain your receiving my love, this thing is huge!" Rise moaned, running a finger up and down his slick member. His legs began trembling with her touch, his body following after. Rise looked up into Yu's poor face with a smile. Yu started to cry...he cried tears of pain, frustration and agony to the point of tears seeping out from beneath her erotic head prison. The tears slid down his cheeks, it was a tribute to the suffering that rattled his now broken body. Blood was trickling out in various places, mostly his wrists and ankles. Rise gave the head of his sex a kiss before leaving his lap, slowly circling behind him. She pulled up on the central wires that held the torture trap together, digging every inch of the wire into his body with the sound of a bow being pulling back. She pulled on it gently, pulling every inch of wire tightly against Yu. She then whispered sweetly in his ear, her devilish tone drifting off.

"My darling Yu...if you say you're mine forever, I'll release the wires and you can do whatever you want to me. How does that sound sweet heart?" Rise whispered softly. The pain and ecstasy that has left his body battered and broken finally tore down the rest of his will, her words sounded like that of an angel's, trying to rescue him from his pain. As her words finished, there was no more doubt, Yu wanted to be released from the grasp of death that strangled his body. Yu had finally broke.

"I-I...I'm all yours Rise...f...forever..." he stuttered painfully. A gasp of joy escaped her mouth as she ripped the central wire off of the trap. The wires released Yu from their dangerous, deathly embrace. His body fell lifelessly forward and crumpled to the floor. His body began to shutter, twitch, and spasm on its own from all of the pain. Yu felt limp, all he could do now is breathe, and even that hurt like being stabbed by one hundred needles. Rise licked her lips as she watched her true love wince and twitch on its own, she finally had what she wanted. She used her foot to press him onto his back; His cries of torment were swiftly silenced by her soft, silky stocking covered toes that silenced him. She lowered her body down to the same level as his. She removed her panties from his head, giving her a terrifically delightful sight. His eyes were a doorway into his broken soul. They were glazed over, staring into her psychotic eyes with no resistance and no fear. She brushed his hair over his eyes, kissing against his lips gently.

"Don't worry my sweet, darling Yu, I'll take good care of you from now on. As long as you're mine, I'll let you do whatever you want to me, whenever you want. But..." she trailed off, lifting his face up by the collar around his neck. Her eyes were now glowing the vivid shade of yellow that had been drowning his body in glances of pure desire. She kissed him sweetly once more than yanked his collar harder.

"If I see you with anyone else...I'll kill the both of you..." her eerie voice sounded just like a shadow.

"Now...its time for your reward my darling Yu, you get me all to yourself now!" Rise giggled cutely. She crawled over top of Yu, her eyes analyzing every inch of his broken shell, causing her to rub between her legs. She slowly placed her crotch over top off his still erect member, easing her nether hold against his head. She grasped beside his head gently and moved her lips merely inches from his own.

"I love you, my Yu," she whispered as dropped her body down onto Yu's length. As he moaned and cried out in pain and pleasure, Yu felt his muscles shutting down. All of the pain, anguish and pleasure had overloaded his body's system, causing it to break down. As he moaned in lust, it was only a matter of minutes before Yu returned to the way he was at first, slowly, Yu blacked out. Rise began to ravage his unconscious body wildly, aggressively screwing his brains out. The loud sounds and slaps of Rise's hips slapping against his own were the last sounds he heard as he finally went quiet. As Yu passed out, Rise laughed like a mental patient, a wild hysterical laugh that echoed the room vividly. Harder and harder she went, her laughs now turning into howls of a wild dog. She clinched a hold of his head and buried it into her chest as she felt Yu's body twitch inside of her.

"Even unconscious, my darling Yu's body cries out to me. I can feel it Yu, you want to cum don't you?! Right Yu?! Right?! Please Yu, cum for your Rise! Cum!" She yelled out violently as she slammed down on him one more time, her gasps of insanity hung from the tip of her extended tongue as Yu's seed poured into Rise. Her body trembled and shook, just like true lovers, she came as well. She then released his head from her chest and stared into his face, smiling.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Chie's face went red-hot as she witnessed the dizzying display of depravity that plagued the midnight channel. As the screen faded, she couldn't help but to stare lifelessly into the screen. There were no words to describe what she saw.

Yosuke's face stared dumbfounded as Rise's screams blared through his TVs speakers. His face was flushed and confused as he watched Rise give Yu one last kiss before the screen cut to black.

"I...I honestly don't know what to say..." Yosuke said to himself quietly. It seems that a new terror was about to lash out at the crew that once saved the world, this time, it was a whole new ball game. Rise smiled at Yu in the darkness that overcame the room, everything had just faded to black.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sexual Panic

(Genre: Forced, Yandere, Femdom, and Humiliation)

Even after the sight before her very eyes faded and powered off, Chie continued to stare at the screen. Her heart felt as if it were gripped by death; Her stomach felt so full of pressure that she could find herself shrieking at any moment. She felt as if she was about to scream when all of a sudden her phone started to jingle. She took a hefty sigh and stared at her phone. On the front plate was a picture of Yosuke sporting a peace sign. She closed her eyes and picked up the phone, turning it on and sliding it up to her ear.

"Chie...um...did you see the midnight channel?...You...saw that right?" Yosuke inquired. Tears had already began to swell up in her eyes as she spoke.

"Y-yeah...I-I saw it..." Chie croaked. Yosuke had suspected that Chie really liked Yu for some time now, especially at the moment, hearing it in her voice. She felt as if a hand was choking her as she wanted to speak.

"Hang in there...I uh...I'll contact the other alright?" Yosuke fumbled. Without a word, Chie pressed the end called button rigidly and hung up. Yosuke sighed and gazed at his phone. If there was one thing Yosuke hated being more than anything else, it was being the barer of bad news. Yosuke immediately called Yukiko, anxiously tapping his foot on the ground. *Click* the phone call disconnected. He sighed once more, knowing the probable reason for the lack of an answer.

"Let's see...I already tried calling Yu, no answer; Tried Rise, no answer; Naoto didn't answer...is everyone in complete shock is it just that me and Chie were the only ones that saw it..." Yosuke pondered, scratching the back of his head vigorously in frustration. Yosuke continued to persist and message every single one of the members for the next hour, desperately trying to get peoples attention to confirm the traumatic sight that had transpired earlier that evening.

"Geh...I guess it can't be helped...I'm going to bed..." Yosuke groaned in defeat as he tossed his phone onto his table and wrapped up tightly in his covers upon his bed.

It felt like forever for the morning sun to decide to shine. The lack of sleep and overwhelming trauma from the night before made for an incredibly quiet and awkward walk to the school grounds. Upon arrival of the front gate, Yosuke took a deep breath; it was time for a heroic attempt to break the silence.

"Don't worry, we'll get him back! I mean, we've yet to fail until now right?" He questioned the both of them, hopefully pulling some positive vibes and responses from the group. Chie glared at him; her eyes and cheeks were still red from the night before with dark bags beneath her eyes. It was obvious that she didn't sleep last night. She placed her hand on Yosuke's collar-bone; Quickly, she began crushing it in her strong embrace, bringing Yosuke to his knees.

"Not now Yosuke...just...not now..." she said with tears in her eyes. She released him from her death grip and continued on as if nothing happened. Yosuke stood up and grasped his collar in major pain as he stumbled back to his feet, struggling to catch up. The three of them weren't sure what to expect from the day. Would they see Yu? Did he see the Midnight Channel? Is he OK? All of these questions raced through their minds as they went to remove their shoes at the storage shelves. Simultaneously they all submitted their shoes to their prisons, replacing them with the formal shoes that the school provided for them. Turning to gaze into the main hallway, all three of them immediately went pale. As if on cue, Yu and Rise could be seen crossing in-front of them in the hallway. Rise was hanging off Yu's arm while Yu quietly walked onward. Chie, Yosuke and Yukiko immediately ran to chase the two with all of their questions ready to be thrown at the both of them. However, the moment they turned the corner to follow them, they had disappeared, like ghosts in the night.

"We did...just see that right?" Yosuke said as a gulp filled his throat. Staring in disbelief, it was Chie who decided to take charge in this dire situation.

"Yosuke, Yukiko, we need to keep a watch on the hallways carefully, I'm very sure that wasn't just some illusion we saw," Chie ordered. Yosuke and Yukiko nodded in agreement. Immediately, they dispersed, each one covering a different hallway and level. Yukiko decided it'd be best if she simply waited in the class room in case Yu showed up. Chie looked around where the mysterious vanishing act occurred, and Yosuke patrolled the 2nd level of the school carefully. The first bell sounded, signaling there was five minutes until home room started. Yosuke continued patrolling the halls for the next four minutes until he joined Yukiko in home room. Chie on the other hand didn't care about class, she had a more important thing on the agenda list. Suddenly, Chie's phone chimed in, a text message appeared on the screen. On her screen was a picture of her and Yukiko smiling together. She sighed and cautiously selected the text from the list.

"Yu's here in class! Hurry up or you'll be late! -Yukiko" Chie sighed in relief and shut her phone. Finally, something was going the way it was supposed to. After the prior night, God only knew how much better or worse it was going to grow. She slid her phone into her zip up sweat shirt's pocket and turned to head for the stairs.

"Well thank god for that. Alright, time to go to class, I better hurr..." Chie got cut off by an eerie voice that had slowly crept up behind her. Chie tried to quickly turn towards the voice but was caught in the act.

"It's not nice to stalk people Chie," Rise said in a murderous tone. Rise quickly reached around and forced a soaked cloth across Chie's mouth. Gagging from the taste and scent, immediately, Chie began yelling as loud as she could, flailing around desperately to break the grasp of her assailant.

xxxxxxxxx

"I hope Chie got my message, she can't afford to be late again," Yukiko sighed. As quiet as Yu normally was, he was exceedingly quiet today, which unnerved Yukiko. He was facing the front of the class room as if nothing had happened at all. Yosuke gave Yu's shoulder a small pat, trying to get his attention. Yu slowly turned around and smiled.

"What's up Yosuke?" Yu asked. He sounded completely normally, almost superficial, which seemed to really bother Yosuke. Yu was always an opened book to all of them, so any sort of disturbance in the flow immediately stuck out like a bent nail.

"Uh, um...oh! Where were you yesterday evening? We tried to contact you about something we saw on TV," Yosuke proclaimed.

"Oh sorry, I was really tired yesterday and went to bed early, why? What'd you see?" Yu retorted, as if genuinely curious; Yu seemed to be regular ol' Yu, with nothing too out of the norm for his character.

"Oh, uh, haha. It wasn't anything like that, just something funny," Yosuke nervously forced out. Yu cocked an eyebrow then smiled as he returned his attention to the front of the classrom. The teacher trounced in with heavy footsteps ready for class. Yukiko continued to stare at the door in anticipation of Chie's return, biting her thumbnail nervously as she waited. Yosuke as well wondered where Chie could possibly be, especially since they already gave her the word that Yu was right in front of their very eyes. Yosuke reached beneath his table to try and give Chie a small text of concern as the teacher's voice started class.

xxxxxxxxx

Chie continued to struggle, punching Rise's arm as hard as humanly possible to break free. Slowly, however, Chie felt her strength deteriorate little by little. One muscle after another, Chie's body was shutting down. Screamed into the cloth and began using every remaining drop of her strength as if trying to save themselves from drowning out at see. Unfortunately, Chie's thrashing just wasn't enough to break the free.

"Y-Yu...please...heelll..." her muffled worlds trailed off with tears rolling down her cheeks as she went limp. Rise grew a face wide grin as she witnessed Chie's body grow as lifeless as a rag doll. Slowly letting her down, walked over to dispose of the cloth before returning, grabbing up under Chie's arms to drag her away from sight.

"Hehehe! Looks like we have our first prey!" Rise giggled loudly. In her own bodies desperation to try and break the numbness that rattled it, Chie's consciousness was able to give her one last glance around her before her energy was gone for good. Raising her heavy eyes upward she was met with the gaze of two shining yellow eyes with a wicked smile beneath him. One final chill shocked Chie's system before she was officially down for the count. Rise let a little giggle leave her lips as she removed her phone from her pocket. She moved the cursor over Yu's name and began writing him a sweet, sadistic little message.

xxxxxx

"Mr. Nurakami, hello? Mr. Nurakami," the teacher called out as Yu took a quick glance at his phone. Upon seeing who it was from, his heart stood still as if frozen in ice, fearing the worst if he were to check the message. With one more call out, the teacher finally caught his attention, causing him to shoot up in his chair in a fright.

"Nurakami, you're looking incredibly pale now, are you alright?" the instructor called to him. Yu snuck a peek at his phone for a quick moment to see a small message from Rise.

The text read: "Hey Yu honey, how's class going for you? I'm sure your fine since you're so smart and all...oh darling! Guess what! I found our first little fly that has tried to find their way into our web! She was following us around and you know I can't have her getting near you now can I? I snapped pic for you, tell me what you think!" it read. Along with it was an attachment. Yu looked forward, moving his thumb down on the arrow keys to highlight and select the file. After hitting the selection button, his eyes slid back down beneath his desk to see a horrific sight. The image was of an unconscious Chie sprawled out on the teacher's deck of an empty classroom. Yu jumped as their home room teacher called on him once again, a cold sweat dripping down his face and body.

"I...I need to see the nurse..." Yu said. Without any hesitation or even getting a pass from the instructor, Yu immediately stumbled out the door with the sounds of rushing feet following behind him. Yosuke and Yukiko stared at each other; with no doubts in their mind there was something going on here. Both of them began to sigh heavily to ease their nerves, trying to think of any excuse to leave the room and investigate the instance.

xxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Chie...Hey. Chie. Time to wake up!" Rise badgered, her irritating tone catching Chie's ears like a nun on a delinquent. Chie slowly opened her eyes to a not so pleasant surprise. Right in her face was a very twisted looked Rise, even more so than before; She had the grin of the devil and her glowing gold eyes were that of a disturbed murderer. She tilted her head to the side as she quietly giggled like a solitary confined sociopath. Chie tried to move, but quickly found the cruel realization that she was completely paralyzed. She began to panic and tried to scream and move with all her strength but all that happened was her head struggling from side to side, no sounds could be made.

"You know, it's kind of cute when someone as strong as yourself appears so vulnerable. Any who, judging by your poor detective tailing and current reaction, I'm assuming you saw the little show we put on last night...how delightful! We have all kinds of shows lined up just like that one you know, but that's not going to be any of your concern though..." she slowly leaned forward up to Chie's face. She gave her a panted lick on her check before moving her lips to Chie's ear.

"Because you'll be dead," she whispered the ghastly secret like the grim reaper to the chosen. Chie's head thrashed from side to side as Rise stepped back from her. Rise slowly removed a box cutter from her purse that was sitting on the desk behind her. Her smile grew as she turned to Chie, moving the blade up and down with satisfying clicking noises to follow. She cackled as she brought it down to Chie's throat, only inches away from tasting her flesh. Loud running could be heard outside, being followed up with the sound of sliding shoes and the door now cracking open. Yu slammed the door open, then closed it just as quick. His face turned to an expression of horror as he watched Rise raise the box cutter up to Chie's jugular.

"Rise stop this! What could you possibly gain from doing this?" Yu cried. Rise stopped cold like a statue with Yu's words. Like something out of a horror movie, her head then slowly turned towards Yu. The smiling, psychotic expression that she was becoming infamous to him was now cold and dead. Her eyes narrowed to his with a crude frown chiseling itself upon her face.

"Do you want to die with her...? Is that truly what you want sweetie?" Rise's words had dropped the playful act, piercing Yu's soul like bullets from a gun. Yu tried to move his legs, but found them glued in place as he struggled.

"I-I'll do anything Rise...I'll do anything you want...just...just spare her, please..." Yu began crying as he broke down once more. Ever since the other night, Yu couldn't control any of his emotions ranging from rage to sadness. It was if she literally stripped him of his strengths, leaving him with nothing but fear in their stead. It didn't help knowing that he was forced into being the epicenter of this tragic incident either. His body shook with fear as Rise looked down at Chie, then back at him. She removed the cutter from her throat then completely turned her body towards Yu. Step by murderous step Rise closed in on Yu, ready to kill at any moment. As she got to him, she quickly swept behind Yu's bandaged ankle and slammed the side of his head firmly on the desk next to them. She sneered as she lowered her face down to Yu's.

"...what part of mine forever didn't you understand sweetie...?" She scowled as she moved the cold and calculating murder weapon that rested in her hand. Yu's expression froze as her cutter moved towards his face with Rise's face still set to kill. She stopped the box cutter inches from his throat. It was as if time stood still as Yu's eyes glued themselves onto Rise. She simply stood there, like a machine that had just run out of power. Suddenly, she began laughing, almost uncontrollably as she stared Yu right in the face with her glowing yellow eyes. She then smiled wide and moved her face up to his.

"I'm in...a very generous mood now Yu honey. So...I'll give you a very, VERY easy choice to make here, only because I love you soooo much. All you have to do is bang me stupid in-front of our little Chie over there. If you don't know what I mean by that, I want you to screw me as hard as you can. Otherwise...I'll kill her, and then take you back to the room where you will never escape again. How does that sound my darling? Fair enough?" Rise offered, licking her lips impatiently. Yu couldn't believe the ultimatum that he had just been issued, truly wondering what in hell had taken a hold of the Rise he once knew. Yu's eyes looked off to the side as he reluctantly nodded at her request, giving her an ear to ear smile. She jumped up and down with a cheer like a cheerleader at a big prep rally.

"Yay! My sweet Yu is going to fuck my brains out at school! So naughty!" She cried happily with an endearing wink. She viciously grasped a hold of Yu by his wrapped up wrist, painfully dragging him over to a a desk that Chie was forced to face towards. Without wasting a single second, she began kissing him vigorously as she stripped the upper half of his body without hesitation. First she helped him drop his coat to the floor, then she began to rip at his button down shirt, desperately trying to tear it off. Chie's eyes stared, completely terrified as Rise tore Yu's shirt wide open. His entire body was tattooed with cuts, scars, and bruises that she saw from the other night. There was no doubt anymore that what she saw last night truly happened. Rise nuzzled against Yu's chest affectionately, dragging her tongue along his scars as if connecting dots to form a picture. Yu's voice began moaning softly in pleasure with a small amount of pain in the mix.

"Mmm, Yu sweetie, your cuts and injuries are driving me crazy, I can resist you for too much longer," Rise whimpered, scratching her nails down Yu's chest. He winced and grunted in pain as her nails dug into the various wounds trying to heal from the following night, causing his arms to shake and grasp the desk tightly. She gave his neck a playfully lick upward before leaning her face closely to his. Rummaging into her pocket, she removed what appeared to be a little capsule. She raised it up and gently placed it on her tongue. Yu frightfully opened up his mouth, allowing Rise to kiss his lips in a messy exchange, forcing the pill down his throat.

"You love your medicine, don't you my love?" Rise teased as she trailed a single finger all the way down his chest, eventually ending up onto of Yu's crotch. She used her thumb with it to gently pinch the sides of his member through his pants, gently stroking it to help the medicine work faster. Chie tried her hardest to keep from watching the two of them prepare for their deed, but even with her eye shut, her ears wouldn't miss a thing. Yu's lips let loose a groan of pleasure as the medication started taking affect. The more she teased it, the faster it grew until it was completely erect and trying to push its way out of his pants.

"What would you like me to do to get you started love?" Rise asked, kissing passionately at the corner of his mouth. Yu's hands began to shake as they rose to her face. Slowly sliding up the back of her head, he gave her a small pat on the top of her head before pushing it downward. Rise grinned and shot him a wink as she took the gesture as his answer. Chie stared fearfully as Rise gave him a final kiss on his lips.

"Hehe, so that's what you want...okay my love," Rise said in her lusty tone. Instead of her prior decision to have Chie watch them, she thought it would be more fun if she moved you so that he was up against her instead. She moved him up against the teacher's desk then pushed him hard on top of it, laying him out on top of Chie's chest. Yu's face grew red as he looked at Chie, then back at Rise. The embarrassment and shame that overtook his face truly showed the heartache he felt over this moment. He didn't know what to feel anymore. Rise removed what little bits of clothes he had left on the top half of his body before lowering hands down to the buckle of his pants. Slowly she undid every restraint. Yu gazed at her in confusion as she started forcing his pants down his legs until they were completely removed from his body. Gripping the top of Yu's boxer shorts, she laughed sadistically as she removed them from his legs. She couldn't help but to throw her face into them and take a long, hard whiff of her beloved'd undergarments. They smelt like yearning loins, which gave her an idea. She rolled them up then moved up to Chie's face. Thinking for just a moment, she stretched them out then tied it around her head until the brunt of it was shoved up against Chie's nose. Rise saw it as a favor to allow Chie to drown in Yu's shaft scent and taste. Chie shut her eyes as Rise slowly moved back down, now gripping the base of his well-sized member.

"My, my. It looks bigger than yesterday," Rise giggled, kissing and licking over Yu's head. He closed one eye and gasped as he watched Rise move her lips and tounge all the way up and down his shaft, moaning with every stroke. The pleasure shook was a shock to his system, causing him to helplessly place his shaky hand on top of Rise's head, moving her lips down to pinch around his throbbing shaft. Rise smirked and eyed Yu lovingly as she took his cock into her mouth. Yu moaned and gasped in surprise as Rise slowly slid her lips all the way down to the very base of his member, clenching his girth in her throat playfully. Yu's shaking hand moved from just pressing, lacing his fingers with her hair in a tight grasp, then slowly moving her up on his dick and back down again. Rise was full of joy as she let her sweet Yu control the flow. With every downward push Yu found himself moaning in his mouth as he tried his best to keep it from hitting the air. Suddenly Rise began bobbing her head up and down faster than Yu had control over. Rise giggled in her throat as she felt Yu's member begin to twitch and throb wildly within her. In a fit of desperation, Yu quickly clasped his mouth shut as he cried out loudly, his cum exploding down Rise's throat. She moaned and coughed happily as Yu fed her hungry soul with its favorite meal. Yu released her head with his one hand, however, Rise continued to keep her mouth all the way down, now teasing Yu's over-sensitive shaft within her throat. Yu whined loudly into his hand, his body now trembling from all of the ecstasy. He instinctively gripped a hold of Chie's zip up sweatshirt, trying to help get a grip on his lustful sanity. Chie's tears made a puddle on the table as she stared at the incident.

"How could this be happening to me...?!" Chie cried in her mind. Finally, after clenching and torturing it another minute, Rise released his length from its depraved prison. Rise then licked her lips slowly and made a loud gulping noise, followed by a satisfied hum.

"And you taste good too, no surprise there though...now...my precious Yu...its my turn to feel good," she grinned. She removed her panties from beneath her skirt; They were visibly drenched and damp, the smell of her essence drove itself harshly into Chie's nose causing her to choke against Yu's boxers. Rise turned to Chie's pathetic, vulnerable face as it began to cough and gag, giving Rise an idea. Rise leaned over to Chie's face and ripped Yu's boxers from her mouth, making Chie cough and gasp for air desperately. She then leaned her lips up close to Chie's, taking joy in every ounce of Yu's scent that Chie was now huffing out from her mouth.

"How would you like to join us Chie? Would you like that? You can't have my Yu, but I'm sure he wouldn't have any problem with us having a little fun. How's that sound?" Rise said, turning her face to Yu. Yu averted his eyes from Rise's but gave a subtle nod none the less, his face flushed red with his body still trembling. With the devil's laughter behind her lips, Rise crawled up on the table and over top of Chie. She grinned dominantly as she then turned herself around, leaving the rear end of her body against Chie's face. Slowly, Rise shook her rear end, finally lining up her soaked, hot lust with Chie's lips. Without hesitation, she moved her rear down until her soaked cunt was smooshed harshly against Chie's disgusted lips.

"Do your best for me Chie. Remember, you're life is on the line," Rise ordered aggressively. Chie sobbed loudly as she slowly stuck out her tongue as far as it would go up against Rise's odorous snatch, completely nervous and disgusted. A soft panting and sucking noise came from Rise's mouth as she sucked and licked against her fingers desperately. She eye'd Yu lovingly as she slowly reached around and began teasing her ass hole, gently gliding them in and stretching it out gently.

"Do me right here Yu...I want you screw me like an animal. Do it so hard that I won't be able to walk straight when we're done!" Rise desperately cried out to Yu, just like a cat in heat. Yu's shameful eyes hazed over as his brain tried to fight a moral battle. Unable to fight it off however, Yu felt his sense of right and wrong bend until it cleanly snapped in half. He walked up to Rise's rear, gently caressing her hole with his tongue. He began stroking his slowly growing prick until it was ready, now swirling the head around her rear hole where her hand was holding it open as an invitation to him. Rise shivered and whimpered as Yu circled the head of his shaft around her hole, teasing her to the point of trembling herself. She reached back then grabbed a hold of the middle of his prick and forced it to start going into her hole. Yu instinctively slapped her hand aside and gripped her rear roughly in response. Smooshing the head into her rear hole,he made a grunt of frustration and pleasure as he quick rammed his whole length into Rise's rear hole without hesitation. Rise couldn't help but to make a soft, gasping scream as her asshole clenched around his width. Rise gripped a hold of Chie's thighs as leaverage then smothered her soaked strange into Chie's mouth, beginning to grind into it as Yu started to wreck her rear forcibly. Chie's cries and whimper were completely muffled but Rise's slit as it was continually forced into her lips. Rise's strong essence sent began to make Chie gag and choke harshly as she continued to violate her mouth. With every strong thrust from Yu, Rise's body trembled violently and gasped in loud bursts of lust. As Yu continued to sodomize Rise, Rise found herself leaning down and harshly biting against Chie's nether lips, trying contain to volume of her screams of lust. Chie's shrieked loudly as Rise's pussy continually gagged her mouth, vibrating it with a shocking sensation as Chie started to lose her breath. Yu clenched his now yelling mouth as he used every inch of his energy to sodomize Rise ruthlessly; The loud slapping sounds of their skin clashing against each other started to deafen Chie's ear to the point of them ringing. Rise screamed again as she sank her teeth harder into Chie's nether lips, causing Chie to gargle a deathly tone.

"W...why...Y...Yu...N-n..n..no..I'm bl-bl...blacking o-ouuuu..." those where Chie's last gargled words before her consciousness left her. Rise panted and gasped loudly from her brutal rear assault, continually choking Chie out. As Rise felt Chie go limp, her sadistically laughter couldn't resist flying through the air as she tried clasping her mouth with both of her hands. Rise's whole body began to tremor vigorously as her tongue panted savagely in total ecstasy.

"Ah God! Yu baby don't stop! I'm...I'm gonna cum!" Rise shrieked, unable to cover her voice anymore, she didn't care who heard them now, the pleasure of it all turned the her entire world down to a mute as she came from both holes. Yu gripped her rear as hard as he could, delivering one last, harsh thrust into Rise's ass with a growl. Yu found himself crying out loudly as well, unable to keep it locked down any longer; Fight as he might, it was now clear to him that his humanity was gone. Rise continued panting like a dog in heat as Yu poured a flood of his seed into her. They both paused, catching their breath desperately as Yu finished pouring in every last drop he had into her.

Slowly, Rise squeezed Yu's cock from her rear whole, causing a steady muddle of cum to follow after. The leaking spunk from Rise's butt and Yu's member slowly dripped all over Chie's face, leaving her a disgusting mess of a person. Yu looked into Chie's face with a terrified expression; Her eyes were rolled back into her head; Her tounge was hanging out the corner of her mouth onto the table with drool and Rise's fluids cascading from her mouth. Yu's eyes of shame broke down into tears, each one dropping against Chie's face with the taste of betrayal embedded in each and every ounce. Yu grabbed the closest piece of fabric he could find to attempt to clean her off. Rise noticed Yu's sign of humility and quickly gave Yu's hand a painful kick away. Rise hopped up until her knees planted in Chie's chest as she gripped a hold of Yu by his throat. Yu grunted in displeasure as he felt his energy being drained from his body. Before long, Rise let loose of his neck, quickly dropping him to the ground. Rise looked down, tilting her head and sneering angrily at his display of mercy.

"I already spared her once, don't push your luck! You're all mine Yu! You're all mine!" she cried, her sadistic eyes and mouth spreading over her face once more. She hopped down ontop of Yu and harshly hugged around his neck, nuzzling and kissing his neck. In an unexpected turn of events, Rise was taken by surprise as Yu reached over to turn her face towards his own. He closed his eyes and surprised Rise with a soft, loving kiss from his lips to hers. She slowly closed her eyes as he placed a hand behind her head. Slowly their lips parted with Yu half smiling.

"Let's get out of here, we've already done our damage ok...sweet heart?" Yu said. Rise's face grew hot red as Yu returned her love for the very first time, the one thing she yearned for in this existence. Yu slowly rose himself off the ground, helping Rise to her feet. Chie's eyes slowly rolled forward, watching Yu and Rise as they finished putting the rest of their clothes back on. Yu quickly wrote something on a piece of paper and grabbed some scotch tape. As their backs faced her at the door, she reached her trembling arm out towards Yu as a desperate cry for help. It would go unseen as Rise and Yu shut the door.

"Rise...um sweetie...go ahead of me, I need to do one thing really quick," Yu asked sweetly. Rise was on cloud nine now that Yu had acknowledged her love. So she smiled with her cute blushing face as she skipped up the stairs to her next class. Yu posted up a sign on the door to the room that read "Closed for Cleaning." With that he leaned his head against the door shamefully.

"I...can't believe what I have just done...I think...I think it's safer for everyone if I just embrace this I suppose...I don't want anyone else to be scar'd like Chie...never again," he whispered to himself as tears hit the floor. With a hefty sigh he began walking to the steps where an impatient Rise had been watching and waiting for him. Yu was hoping that the sign would buy her some time to clean up, even though the scar on her psyche would probably never heal. Yu forced a smile as he took Rise's hand in his, slowly walking up the stairs and out of sight.

To Be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Me and Myself

(Genre: Yuri, Femdom, and Yandere)

"Chie...OH GOD, CHIE! WAKE UP CHIE!" Yukiko cried out as she grabbed a hold of Chie, doing everything in her power to try and wake her up, fearing that she may have taken a turn for the worst. It was quite a struggle in the classroom, but Yukiko remained calm and collected as she called on the teacher to use the restroom. Knowing that she wouldn't have time to try and find where Yu had ran off to, but she was determined to figure it out. It was deathly silent on the bottom floor of the school as she began going to each of the empty club rooms that were laid out in sequence. She didn't know why, but she felt that Chie had to be in one of them. Finally opening the correct door to her residence, as she walked in, she saw desks and chairs shifted around the room, as well as a unconscious Chie laid out lifelessly on the teacher's desk. When Yukiko ran to her and saw Chie's face, her hand clasped over her mouth as she nearly screamed in horror. Laying out before her, was a terrible mess that was once her best friend. Chie's face was completely lifeless; Here eyes were dead like a fishes, staring blankly in one direction. Her mouth and lips were parted and red with her slightly extended tongue hanging out of the corner of her mouth, soaking the table with her saliva. A musky, pungent smell came from Chie's tongue, almost causing Yukiko to gag. Most terrifying of all however were the gobs of semen that covered her face. Without hesitation, Yukiko whipped her uniform's scarf off from around her neck and immediately began cleaning the nasty spunk from her poor friend's face. Unable to stomach her poor scarf's now disgusting and repulsive feeling, she dropped it into the trash bin next to the desk and crossed her arms on top of Chie's chest, tossing her head into them in utter sorrow. Yukiko began to ball her eyes out against Chie's chest, shaking in a morbid fright. Yukiko's crying and shaking seemed to have stirred Chie, causing her eyes to slowly roll towards Yukiko. Yukiko gasped as she felt Chie twitch beneath her, showing signs that she was indeed alive. Yukiko peeked over to catch Chie's eyes that stared at her in a disturbing, catatonic haze.

"Yuk...iko...?" she mumbled. Yukiko's ears perked up as the message was sent, turning to throw an arm over her chest to hug her close as she cried next to Chie's head. It was as if Chie didn't notice; she just lied there, continuing to stare as the overwhelming feeling of absolute dispair overtook her system. Yukiko then raised her head back up to look into Chie's eyes, which now had tears raining from them down her cheek.

"Yuk...ko...K-kill me...please...kill me..." Chie pleaded; her voice was an eerie mono-tone, the tone someone uses when rambling to oneself, slowly turning into a one person argument. Yukiko immediately pulled Chie's face to her chest, shuddering and crying her eyes out over the horrific words that had escaped Chie's lips. Continually holding Chie's face, Yukiko removed her phone and messaged the others via a text message with her shaky hands and drenched eyes making it incredibly difficult. She rocked Chie's body to the left and to the right slowly, like trying to rock a child to sleep. Yukiko helped Chie get her appearance presentable to the point where no major questions would arise. She then helped Chie off the table, using all of her strength to be a shoulder for her as they made it to the infirmary. Chie found herself resting lifelessly beneath the sheets of the bed that Yukiko had helped her into; her catatonic stare refused to end as the incident played out before her eyes over and over in a sick and twisted loop. Disbelief and denial fought among themselves in her mind, trying to figure if this was truly real or a horrendous nightmare. Chie's concentration was broken as she heard the door to the infirmary squeak open then gently close. Staring at the entrance of her curtain, she awaited for the visitor to appear. Chie's terrified eyes grew worse Rise made a strut around the curtain, her playful, shining gold eyes gazing over her in pity.

"You know, as fun as that was, I could tell your heart really wasn't into it. But I'll forgive you this time, since there is something that I need to do for you," Rise snickered as she reached Chie's side. Rise brushed aside the bangs that covered Chie's eyes so that she could get a better look at her handiwork. The same, broken expression, to Rise's delight, hadn't budged one bit. Rise let loose a soft giggle as she leaned down and licked Chie's cheek, letting a small moan leave her lips. Chie's eyes immediately latched onto hers as fear filled them with tears drowning them.

"Why...wh-why would you do this...? Why me of all people?!" Chie cried out. Rise just stood up and cackled, narrowing her glowing eyes down on her with a lick of her lips.

"It's your fault you know. You were the one who tried to barge in on our plans," Rise shrugged and sat on the edge of Chie's bed, eyeing her affectionately. Chie shook her head as tears poured from her eyes as her quivering lips tried to restrain deathly gasps. Rise then leaned in close as she went to open her mouth.

"Just...Just kill me...p-please kill me...I don't...I don't want to live with this...I can't live with this!" Chie finally let her cries burst from her mouth her body shook uncontrollably from the shame and disgust of the traumatic event. Rise shrugged once more and gave Chie's nose and obnoxiously cute poke that made her attention return to Rise's eyes.

"Nope, sorry. I already gave my word to my Yu sweetie that I wouldn't kill you. Besides, I like you MUCH better like this," Rise teased, licking her finger seductively. She lowered her body down again then placed her moist finger across Chie's lips, smiling. Chie just laid still as her body became overloaded with feelings and emotions. As the pinnacle of Chie's actions reached their absolute breaking point, Rise then leaned down and kissed her upon her lips.

"Don't worry, your guardian angel has just now been reborn inside of you Chie. Much like myself arising to protect my sweet Yu, she will protect you from further pain. Heh, you'll find out soon enough about what I mean," Rise said, leaving Chie ominously disturbed as she raised to her feet, waved and then left out the door. Chie rolled over then fiercely threw her face into her pillow and began shrieking like a banshee, shaking violently. Her cold, dead demeanor quickly shifted to rage and shame; Rise's words had finally sat in, shocking Chie's body with a panic attack that had been waiting to surface. For a solid twenty minutes Chie cried, screamed, shivered, and begged for her own demise uncontrollably. She buried her face in the middle as hard as she could as the door to the infirmary opened once more. Shortly after it closed Yosuke stepped in front of Chie to see how she was doing since he couldn't stop worrying about her ever since Yukiko told everyone what happened. He just now had the opportunity to step in and visit, so he capitalized on it. He stepped into see her hunched over, curled up into a ball while death gripping a pillow over her head as her sobbing slowed down.

"Chie...are you...alright?" Yosuke asked nervously, gently placing a hand on one of her shoulders. In a sudden burst of panic and frustration like a dog snapping at its owner, she immediately dug her nails into his hand, forcibly removing it from her shoulder before she threw the pillow in Yosuke's face as hard as she could. Her body refused to forget what happened, and thus, it plagued her body with that very, rigid, and terrifying sensation.

"No! Don't Touch Me!" Chie screamed. Yosuke could only watch her as she agonized and held her head tightly. Yosuke had never seen anything like this in his life, but, he did want to try his best for his dear friend. Hesitantly, Yosuke opened his mouth, resting his hands on her shoulders to try and help her calm herself.

"Chie calm down! It's just me!" Yosuke yelped back in frustration. Chie immediately froze dead in her place. It was like a moment from a horror movie before a jump scare would occur. Yosuke watched cautiously as her head slowly rose at an agonizingly slow pace, eventually coming into complete view. Her wide, terrified eyes turned a vivid shade of gold that now stared Yosuke dead in his eyes. Yosuke felt his whole body grow pale with his hairs standing on in as her expression turned ferocious.

"She said don't touch her!" her voice yelled in return. She lunged forward in the bed towards Yosuke; her hand latched around his neck like a talon from an eagle, closing up his throat tightly. She slowly brought his face closer to hers, only inches away now as he gagged, trying to breathe.

"Come near her again, and I WILL MURDER YOU!" the voice roared once more, this time, it sounded like that of a shadow. Her face grew a sadistic smile as her eyes gave Yosuke a cocky, death infused stare. She reared her arm back and tossed Yosuke forward, releasing his neck to leave her grasp. As Yosuke hit the groudn with a thud, her "mode" snapped back to normal. Chie slowly moved her gaze down at Yosuke, who was now coughing his heart out on all fours. She shook her head and leaned her head down, hiding her eyes from view. She got up as if in a trance and removed herself from the bed, looking down pitifully at poor Yosuke.

"S-Sorry...tell the others I went home sick...and please, don't tell anyone about this..." Chie said in a daze. Rising to her feet, she reached onto the hanger that hung off the top bar of the curtain to remove her grin, zip-up sweatshirt. Quickly zipping it up and brushing herself off, she avoided all eye contact with Yosuke as she quietly stepped out the door. The moment her body was out of view, Yosuke throat opened up, as if by magic. In disbelief, all of his memories of the past year began flashing before his eyes, shaking his brain into a scary realization.

"A...shadow?!" he thought to himself as he rose back up to his feet. Yosuke immediately reached for his cellphone to get ready to text what happened, but soon paused as his thumb was about to type. Remembering what Chie had just said, Yosuke growled then closed his phone.

"Damn it..." Yosuke groaned as he slid it back in his pocket before leaving the infirmary. With Yu and Rise gone missing once more, Yosuke and Yukiko returned to the room of horror, cleaning off the desk and rearranging the desks accordingly before they were to leave the school. Yukiko stayed mute for the majority of the time, slowly shaking the image from her mind to focus on her task at hand.

"You said she went home sick?" Yukiko asked, spraying an excessive amount of cleaning spray onto the poor, defiled desk. Yosuke continued moving desks quietly for a few minutes before sighing and turning to her.

"Yeah. She wasn't feeling well so she went home," Yosuke sighed, keeping his word to Chie he wouldn't mention the odd turn of events that happened this afternoon. As Yukiko finished cleaning the desk, she turned to Yosuke and noticed something strange. At a closer glance, she noticed a large bruise around the front of Yosuke's neck. She would've noticed it sooner if it weren't for his headphones that constantly sat their.

"Yosuke what happened to your?" Yukiko asked, moving closer to Yosuke. Yosuke felt a cold sweat pour down his back as he slowly stepped away from Yukiko as she grew closer.

"I-It's nothing. You know me, I kind of tripped on my bike and got a clothesline by a pole eh heh..." Yosuke lied out his teeth as convincingly as he could, only praying that Yukiko would buy his lame story.

"I see...I'm glad you're OK then," Yukiko replied. Yosuke shook his head and exhaled as he turned to finish adjusting the last desk that was out of place. The both of them looked on at the other, both of them seeing the fear and sadness in each others eyes as they packed up their things and left the room. It was certainly a room that they did not want to return to anytime soon, or preferably, ever. Chie's trip home was hazy as she found herself stumbling over her feet periodically. The events of the day hadn't left her mind, which took her attention away from her other actions. After finally arriving home, she immediately went up to her room and threw her face onto her pillow. After drifting off to sleep, her body slowly rolled over onto its back. Stirring lightly, her eyes then opened, revealing a pair of glowing gold eyes with a sly smile to follow them.

xxxxxx

"I'm sitting alone in my room, just me and myself. Me and my gorgeous body..." a voice sounded from above Chie's head; she looked around curiously, trying to follow the narrative voice. Suddenly a pair of soft hands cupped her cheeks in-front of her. Her eyes snapped forward to see a vision of herself, smiling warmly in the gentle caress of her cheeks. Chie flinched in surprise, but for some reason, it didn't frighten her. She only gazed back at herself, blushing gently.

"I'm gorgeous?" she asked the vision of Chie's eyes and their yellow shade warmly graved over her body with their touch. Her face developed a wonderful smile, ending with a small nod. She caressed Chie's hair gently, brushing her fingers through it til eventually her shadow pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Remember all the precious times we had together?" asked. Images of all the times Chie had fun alone, simple things such as walk, watching movies; just simple things in life that made her happy, it all flashed before her eyes. She returned her eyes to the shadow, whose face was only centimeters away, now smiling sweetly with her eyes closed. She eased forward and kissed Chie on her lips, the warm sensation of the shadow's moist lips and warm breath sent a pleasant chill up her spine. She looked shocked only for a moment, and then, she returned the kiss passionately without hesitation. The shadows soft hands started to rummage through her hair, brushing it with a little more force now. A warm moan left Chie's mouth as their lips parted. S-Chie then took her hand and led her over to a thrown-like chair that sat off to the side from the bed. Setting her down carefully, S-Chie then moved onto her knees and gazed up at Chie with playful eyes.

"I can make those awful memories go away. It will be as if it never happened. You wouldn't have been violated, you won't have the fear of anyone's touch, all of it. All it takes is one little promise..." trailed off. Her words were dipped in desire as Chie ate them up in her ears. She blushed as she watched her shadow move to her knees. Chie's legs trembled nervously as her shadow slowly reached up to slide off Chie's panties. She smiled up at Chie with a mischievous look. She tilted her head further to latch onto Chie's overly embarrassed expression.

"May I?" asked innocently as her hands rode up Chie's inner thighs. Chie became steaming hot. She began to breathe aloud as she unzipped her sweatshirt, dropping it to the floor. Her eyes began to shutter opened and closed, slowly growing light-headed. Her beat red, embarrassed face turned down to face her shadow.

"Y-yes...please...please do. I don't want to remember anymore..." Chie fumbled her words as she felt her shadow's soft hand dip into her crotch, leaving it with a thick moisture. Her shadow began licking her fluids from her fingers.

"You have such a wonderful taste. Now...if you want me to make all those awful memories disappear...say that you'll be mine, forever, forever and ever and ever, and no one else. Do we have a deal cutie?" said with a wink. Chie's juices began trailing down her legs, trembling in anticipation.

"Y-yes...I'll be yours forever. I don't want to remember Yu and Rise raping me! I don't want to remember the heartache!" Chie cried desperately. Her shadow's smile slid ear to ear, the same psychotic smile that Rise had probed her with earlier today. Chie grew pale at the expression her shadow made, her legs were now trembling from fear; she had just made a deal with a devil.

"Good girl...you've made the right choice...I am now yours, and you are now mine...forever" said dramatically in her wicked voice. Chie's eyes gazed down in absolute horror at the sick and twisted expression her shadow was now sporting. Licking her lips, she slowly crawled up on Chie, staring her down like a succubus as she grew closer and closer to her face. S-Chie reached behind Chie's head and slowly pulled down on it, forcing Chie's face to gaze into her.

"You are all mine to ravage, to love, to be as I want you to be. And I am all yours to do as you please...but..." S-Chie's words and movements were like constant waves of an ocean, growing then subsiding as her message was delivered. She then gripped Chie's hair, making her whimper as pain as she pulled her face closer to her own once more. Gently licking over Chie's quivering lips, he shadow grinned like a devil.

"...if anyone takes a pass at you...if anyone makes a move on you...if anybody as so much looks at you the wrong way..." Chie cried out in pain as her shadow pulled her down just a little further. Chie's tear filled eyes met with her shadow's wild, yet loving ones as their lips grew centimeters from one another. Contrary to the pain, Chie's was still flushed from heat and lust that the fear could not extinguish. Living on her every word, her shadow gasped lovingly against Chie's lips, pausing just before communication.

"...I will kill them without mercy..." her shadow's final words broke Chie's spirit down, now staring at her in a complete loss for words with no idea how to feel at this point. S-Chie planted a soft kiss against Chie's lips before releasing her hair from her demonic grasp. Chie's head didn't move from its position as she watched her shadow crawl back down from her body and slowly slid her face between her legs.

Before Chie had a chance to move, a slick, moist touch penetrated into her snatch. The shock grew her eyes wide and dropped her quivering jaw with a deathly gasp to follow. It was like being stabbed in the stomach with a knife, but instead of intense pain, it was intense pleasure. Chie's whole body and face felt feverish the more and more her shadow -pleasured her. Trying to get a grasp on what little sanity she had left, she gripped the arms of the chair in defiance. S-Chie shook her head as she ravaged Chie's crotch, reaching and forcibly gripping Chie's wrist to force her hand onto her head. Chie cried out as her shaking hand gripped a hold of her shadow's head and smooshed her mouth up into her crotch desperately. Her shadow moaned into Chie's strange, now violating it with her mouth and tounge. Chie's expression changed to the look of a dog in heat, crying and moaning out loudly as she started grinding into her shadow's mouth.

"Ah...ah...ah!" Chie cried out to all to hear. What shred of shame Chie had left had been burnt to ash, leaving her a desperate, helpless, and lustful mess. All she wanted now was to be wanted, to be loved, and most of all...to be violated. Her shadow reached behind her and playfully squeezed Chie's ass with her hands, digging her tongue as deeply into Chie as possible. Chie's eyes grew hazy from her rising body heat; panting like a dog as she continually ground into her shadow's mouth. Her gasps and moans sped up little by little until finally flat lining in a cry out of pleasure.

"I-I'm cumming!" Chie whimpered, using both of her shaky hands to keep smooshing her shadow's face and jaw up into her as she trembled like an earthquake. She gripped a hold of her shadow's head tightly, forcing her up into her soaked, pleasured cunt completely to grab a hold of her lusty feel for as long as she could. After a minute, as her pleasure subsided, her body began to weaken. It was if her shadow had sucked the life out of her with her passionate discharge. Her shadow leaned back, allowing Chie's lifeless body to slide down off the chair, sending her to the ground. Chie looked up and watched as her shadow swallowed her essence with a delightful gulp. She then licked her lips and wiped her mouth. Chie watched as her shadow's sadism blossomed right in front of her, leaving her shadow with a sick, twisted smile upon her face. She shoved Chie all the way onto her back with her foot, laughing seductively. She then reached down and removed the socks she had been wearing up to this point and discarding them off to the side like garbage. Sliding her foot across Chie's chest, she then held her toes up to Chie's lips and grinned.

"It's your turn now...now pllease me," she said playfully. Chie's hazed over eyes glamoured over her new lover hopelessly. A pleasantly perverted smile grew on Chie's face as she began kissing her shadow's foot toe, her overwhelming feeling of lust and gratitude towards her new lover over shadowed any last drop of humanity she had left. Chie slowly dragged her tounge across the top of her shadow's toes, moaning softly with each one. Her shadow hummed happily, her toes curling up as Chie molested her lover's foot. Chie brushed her hands on the top and bottom of her loves fleshy slippers, kissing along her ankles, her eyes smiling up at her shadow's. Her shadow laughed happily as she stooped down, she gently grasped Chie's chin, raising her eyes up to her own. She could help but to giggle at Chie's perversely broken face before planting a nice warm kiss on her lips.

"Good girl," she whispered. Chie's eyes hazed and fluttered as her shadow started nipping, kissing and licking Chie's neck, causing her whimper uncontrollably. S-Chie's eyes met with Chie's in a passionate gaze. S-Chie scratced on the top of Chie's head as if she were a puppy, grinning at her with a wink.

"Now what do you say for being loved so well?" whisper soundly, biting playfully into her neck again.

"Ah...t-thank you, thank you," Chie stuttered as her neck begged for more from her lover. S-Chie then paused and moved her mouth from her neck, now putting her face in front of Chie's

"Thank you...?" followed up. Chie narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth with a wide, happy grin at her "owner," blushing and smiling sweetly.

"Thank you, mistress!" she pouted and whined, gripping her shadow's hair. Her shadow merely smiled like a psychopath, her eyes glowing their bright, evil yellow once more. Slowly, her shadow moved Chie down to her knees, laughing as Chie acted like a helpless little puppy. S-Chie gave one final demonic grin before moving Chie's mouth between her legs.

xxxxxx

Yukiko covered her mouth in shock as she watched her shadow use Chie like a toy for pleasure. The more and more Yukiko saw, the stronger the urge to scream grew. Yukiko's eyes filled with tears as she quickly felt around, desperately look for her remote to turn off her television. With an electronic zip, the televisions image died. Yukiko continued to stare at the television, wrapping her arms around her knees, trying to convince herself that it never happened. Suddenly, her phone began to buzz, snapping her attention away from the television. Trying to clear her eyes enough to see who it was, she hesitantly hit the receive button to initiate the call. She slowly moved the phone up to her ear in hopes of hearing a familiar voice. Unfortunately, it wasn't he familiar voice she was hoping for. An eerie giggle fell from the ear phone, causing Yukiko to freeze in place.

"That was...quite the show, wouldn't you agree?" Rise's voice cracked as she struggled to maintain her fits of laughter that shook her body. Yukiko gazed at the phone as she kept it up to her ear. The sounds of a familiar male voice could be heard moaning softly.

"What did you do?!" Yukiko cried furiously. Rise shrugged off the princesses dainty attempt at trying to sound angry and snickered once more.

"I just gave her a little push in the right direction. And spoiler alert, you're time is coming soon princess," Rise voice cackled, causing Yukiko to throw her phone on the floor. With a loud clacking noise, her phone went silent. Yukiko's shivering limbs stiffened up as she rolled over on her side, quickly yanking the covers over her head.

xxxxxx

Behind Yu's eyelids, a very mystical and familiar setting formed before him. He was soon surrounded by a regal shade of royal blue that lined the interior of the limousine he found himself in with unimaginable images passing by the windows. Looking around, three individuals were staring at him, clearly expecting his arrival. The man in the middle slowly raised his inhuman eyes to Yu's and smiled lightly.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room," Igor said in his awkwardly sincere tone. Yu gripped his seat and sighed softly, turning his full attention to Igor as he puzzled over what to say. Margaret crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat while Marie continued to stare at him with a false sense of intensity.

"Why have you brought me here?" Yu demanded as the memories of the day hacked at his brain like an ax. Igor leaned forward, resting his elbows upon his legs as he raised up his hands to hide his mouth, as if pondering the secrets of the universe. Margaret shifted her eyes to gaze deeply into Yu's, ready choose her words carefully.

"It seems that your current predicament has began to spiral out of control. If this path continues, you will surely meet an inevitable demise," Margaret said sternly. Marie sat quietly and continued eyeing Yu, keeping him a bit on edge.

"It appears that your original ordeal had only ended in a single sense. You had mistakenly declared your fate's event as a completion without realizing the possibly consequences and occurrence that could develope on account of your actions," Igor belittled Yu's and his friend's attempts at curing one another from the inner shadow that plagued their souls. Yu shook his head in utter confusion as he shifted his eyes from Margaret back to Igor.

"When I returned to the Velvet Room after the ordeal, you assured me that I had avoided my cruel fate. Why is it now that you contradict your words from before?" Yu used all his will to keep his words from sounding like barking from an angry dog, loud and full of frustration. Igor closed his eyes and shook his head in response.

"You had avoided your cruel fate, however, I didn't assure you that there wouldn't be more tragedies to befall you," Igor's voice grew more brash towards Yu, causing frustration to well up inside of himself. Marie closed her and sighed as Yu held his head in confusion.

"What he's saying is one of your pals wasn't strong enough to keep their shadow in check," Marie spat, causing Margaret to shoot a deathly glare at her.

"Marie...it isn't our place to explain the triggers of tragedies that form before them. All those that have been welcomed into the Velvet Room have the will to change their fate on there own," Margaret said like a teacher disciplining a student. A soft, awkward chuckle came from Igor as he continued to keep his focus on Yu.

"I don't understand..." Yu sighed heavily, now staring at his lap with his fists to his sides.

"All will be revealed to you in time, but as a parting gift I will give you a fair warning. The personifications of your true selves, your personas, will be inert over the course of this new turn of events. It is your strength, and your strength alone that will lead you to your destined path. That is all to be said. Until next time..." Igor said as the visions of the velvet room vanished in an instant. Yu shot up from his slumber in a cold sweat; his head was now throbbing with his body shaking weakly as he tried to shake it off. Rise grabbed a hold of Yu's shoulder and slowly eased his back down against the bed. Rise then wrapped her arms around Yu's head and pulled his lips into her bare chest with a smile.

"All mine." She said lovingly.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Throw it All Away

(Genre: Forced, Self)

"This isn't good..." Yosuke scowled as his TV's screen extinguished. This was twice now that his friends had been clearly molested on the TV, and he found himself disgruntled by it for more reasons than one. Rummaging his hands through his soft hair, he scratched vigorous against his scalp in frustration. Let loose and aggressive sigh of distress, he threw his body back onto his bed, staring at his ceiling as his thoughts raced through his mind.

"I thought that nightmare was over! How hell can our shadows be coming back like this?! IT MAKES NO SENSE!" Yosuke yelled progressively louder as he slammed his fists on the his bad at his sides. He found himself covering his eyes with one of his hands, trying his best to calm himself in the heat of his anger. Thinking deep down in his heart, he couldn't help but to shake his head as an irrationally shameful thought filled his mind. Deep down, the other reason he was upset was because he wasn't getting any action of that sort. Yosuke couldn't believe he found himself thinking of that in this dire time of distress. He slid his hand down his face and rested it at his side as he returned his gaze to his ceiling. Suddenly, the obnoxious sound of his phone vibrating on his nightstand sounded off, making Yosuke flinch in surprise from its annoying clacks against the food surface. He snatched it off of his nightstand and held it up in front of his face. His body had a minor shock as an image of Rise Kujikawa showed up on his caller ID for his cellphone. Hesitantly, Yosuke clicked the accept tab and raised the phone to his ear.

"H-Hello?" Yosuke said, praying that it wasn't who it really was on the other side of the line. His hopes were instantly crushed as a seductive giggle rang in his ear from the phones speaker. Closing his eyes, he rested his body against the bed as the conversation commences.

"Guess who idiot?" S-Rise chirped, causing Yosuke to grit his teeth as he continued to try and calm his nerves. With Yosuke's poor traits of tolerance, he couldn't help to but get angry over such idle insults such as this.

"...Rise..." Yosuke groaned, causing Rise to playfully make ringing noises like answering a question correctly on a game show.

"Ding ding! You are correct sir! So...you saw the Midnight Channel just now right? I must say that is something that you don't see everyday. I mean...I never took Chie for the slave master type. Well...I take that back, considering the origin of her shadow, its not really all that surprising," S-Rise's words danced in irritating circles as Yosuke impatiently waited for the point of the call. Yapping on and on, it was another five minutes before Yosuke intervened to stop her mindless droll.

"What is going on and why the hell are you calling me about it?!" Yosuke growled, immediately cutting Rise's gibberish off and onto the floor. A soft, disturbing fit of laughter followed Yosuke's rage, fueling it like gasoline on a wild fire.

"Touchy, touchy. You really need to lighten up Yosuke, girls really aren't into that kind of behavior. Speaking of...you haven't really gotten any action before have you? I hope I didn't just strike a nerve with you did I? I mean, it has to be hard watching all of your little friends getting freaky while all you get to do is sit and watch. Then again...you are into that kind of thing aren't you?" It was if S-Rise was in the room as she called out his shameful thoughts that were slowly growing worse inside of his brain. With his face growing red, he threw his face to the side to cool it off against his chilled pillow.

"S-Shut up! That's not the point here, it's your bullshit that is. Why are you doing this to us!?" Yosuke barked, shaking off his pathetic to try and get to the bottom of this asinine mystery that was befalling the investigation team. S-Rise cleared her throat, leaving Yosuke with a short, quiet pause before picking up again with her words.

"Hey now that's an unfair accusation Yosuke. What makes you think that I was responsible for what was happening on the TV? I mean seriously, are you seriously going to call me out on this when I wasn't even on the Midnight Channel this time? You really are moron you know. If there's anybody that you should be calling out it's Chie, she's the one that was on there making a bitch of herself. And I know for sure that you loved watching her make a bitch out of herself. I mean, what guy wouldn't get turned on by such a display? Well...unless you're gay. Hehe, I always expected that you had a thing for dicks," the struggle that S-Rise endured for trying to hold back sadistic fits of laughter caused many of her words to muffle as she fought against it. Yosuke didn't think that he could become any more infuriated, but S-Rise clearly proved him wrong. Taking passive action against these taunts, Yosuke remained quiet.

"Sounds like I hit the nail on the head. Unless you admit that you clearly got turned on by that, that could cause you some curiously bad issues in your heart. Unless you really are the dumbest person in the world, I'm sure you're noticing at trend here. Since I know you aren't so good at finding the truth even when its in your face, allow me to be the best friend in enlightening you on what this means: Just because you accepted your shadow, doesn't mean that you've conquered it, " S-Rise's words shot through Yosuke's soul like a cannon shell, causing a fit of panic to plague his system.

"...you don't know a damn thing about me..." Yosuke grumbled under his breath with the intensity of an explosion behind his voice. S-Rise couldn't help but to laugh at Yosuke's pathetic attempt at justifying his beliefs. Listening carefully, he heard a sound of struggle going on in the background. Growing pale, he heard the familiar voice of his best friend trying to call out for help. He could hear a sigh leave Rise's lips before a loud cracking noise slapped his ear. Flinching and closing one eye at the sound of pain, S-Rise's voice became distant as footsteps followed the loud noise.

"Yu, sweetie...I told you that you need to behave. If you do, I'll let you have a as much fun with me as you want, but if you keep struggling like this, I'm going to have to start torturing you again. So are you going to be the stud I know you are, or the stubborn fool that I'm going to enjoy breaking? " her awful words made Yosuke ball his hand into a fist once more, the empty feeling of hopelessness taking over his strength. Forceful footsteps grew louder and louder as Rise returned to the phone.

"I am so sorry about that, my dear Yu doesn't know when to give in without it being forced out of him. He's super lucky that I enjoy playing hard to get or he'd really begin suffering. Now...as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I advise that you start accepting the fact that you're a sexual deviant. Also...I'd suggest that you don't try to be a hero over this, because it'd be a shame to have a cute guy like yourself bleeding to death on live television now wouldn't it? Hehehe...ta-ta!" S-Rise giggled, abruptly ending the call. Yosuke's strong act finally broke down as his eyes filled with tears. Finally able to let go, he rolled his face into his pillow so he could weep quietly.

"I feel so useless without Yu around! Damn it, Damn It, DAMN IT!" He shrieked, rising up and immediately throwing his phone like a baseball at his wall. Controlled by anger and fueled by despair, Yosuke lost himself in the moment, unaware at what he had just done. As the phone broke and burst into pieces against his wall, it snapped Yosuke out of his emotional breakdown. He slowly rose to his and walked over to his phone's remains, sighing heavily.

"Well that was fun hehehe. Now, Yu, sweetie..." Rise glared him down with her glowing, seductive eyes as she approached. As she reached the chair that he was handcuffed to, she forcefully stomped her stocking, covered foot on his crotch, causing yells of agony to spurt from his mouth. She felt her body tremble with each agonizing cry as she continued grinding it harshly into him.

"Why must you continuously tease me like this? You know that it makes your breakdowns all the more satisfying for me, hehe, maybe I'm turning you into a sick little masochist boy," Rise cackled, rubbing her foot all over his aching member. He continued to muffle in agony as his member's pain slowly grew into pleasure. Hanging his head in defeat, he finished discarding the destroyed corpse of his phone into his trash bin.

"CRAP! I can't even call anyone now...I can't believe how easily I let her ruffle my feathers like that! Ugh...I guess I should just try to sleep..." Yosuke groaned as he returned to his bed. slow, he began stripping down, dropping each article of clothing to the floor. As he remove his pants, the image of Chie and Shadow Chie molesting oen another crept into his mind like a parasite, causing his body to grow anxious and warm. He felt his body shivering lightly once he stripped down to his boxers, causing a feeling of overwhelming shame to take over his body. He felt his shaky hand reach down to his crotch, quickly moving it away in defiance.

"Ah...damn it... What the hell is wrong with me?!" He said as he slapped himself across the face; in that moment, he couldn't believe that he would even consider such a thing, not even for a second. Shrugging and holding his head in his hands, he sighed heavily to steady his nerves before falling onto his back, and rolling around to get under his covers. Rubbing his tired, dry eyes, he did everything in his power to remove all thoughts from his mind so that he could rest peacefully.

"Tomorrow I need to seriously get a hold of myself...as well as everyone else so that we can w..." Yosuke's whispers fell short as he felt his body suddenly lose every ounce of strength he had. It was an alarmingly quick rate, which turned his nearly blank mind into high alert that something was seriously wrong. He began to panic as he struggled to sit up so that he could look around in clear confusion; it wasn't long before his eyes and body grew heavy once more. He blinked as something appeared in the corner of his eye. For a split second, he thought he saw himself in the corner of his room, smiling like a crazy person. His flew into a panic as he peered over to his nightstand, where an unmarked pill bottle sat. Trying to focus his eyes, he saw that it was a bottle of sleeping pills that normally sat downstairs next to the stove. Wondering how the hell it got there, he felt the effects as if he had swallowed three or more pills. In the blink of an eye he saw the pill bottles top removed; he then looked into his hand where another 2 pills sat in his hand. With a final blink, the pills had mysteriously vanished from his hand, his consciousness vanishing right behind it.

xxxxxx

Yosuke found himself sitting in darkness as an awkward laughter filled his surroundings. Shaking his head and covering his ears, he tried to shake this "hallucination" off and try to wake up. Sitting in the dark shaking, he was wondering when this mysterious room would vanish, and he would find himself in his room once more. The laughter that filled the room was now resting in front of him as if beckoning for his attention. Giving into curiosity, he slowly opened his eyes to see himself with glowing yellow eyes and a cocky smile.

"Hehe, I didn't think taking control of your body would be so damn easy. You have to be pretty pathetic for it to be so easy for me," S-Yosuke snickered as he stayed at Yosuke's eye level, his wild grin causing Yosuke to turn away and try and mentally hide away from this. Groaning in frustration, S-Yosuke rose to his feet and glared at the pathetic excuse of a person that half of him was.

"Come on, quit sitting there and shaking like a little pussy," the voice taunted, causing Yosuke to clench his eyes shut. S-Yosuke shook his head and rolled his eyes as he walked past Yosuke, giving him a hard smack on the back of the head to knock him back to his senses. Trying to convince himself that this was just a dream he raised his eyes from the floor and up into those of his shadow.

"There you go, shake it off. Now get your shit together, we have an issue that we need to tend to," S-Yosuke egged on, causing Yosuke to grind his teeth together angrily. Trying to hold back tears of frustration, he glared back at his shadow in discontent.

"You...you should be gone now," Yosuke's words fumbled around as if he were staring a ghost. S-Yosuke rolled his eyes once and shook his head, shrugging his shoulders as he made a sigh of disgust.

"Don't be a dumbass, don't you remember? I am a part of you, an image of your true self. You can't ditch me like that even if you wanted to," S-Yosuke's cocky smile accompanied his condescending words as Yosuke growled at him in response. Taking a soft breath, S-Yosuke crossed his arms and eyes Yosuke in disgust.

"Now, let's get to the task at hand. You need to quit wimp and get your man time going; seriously, how can you not masturbate after seeing that crazy shit on the Midnight Channel a minute ago?!" S-Yosuke's voice finally began to sound like it used to as he struck at the same nerves that S-Rise did like a hot iron to metal. Yosuke couldn't help but to shy his eyes away with his face shamelessly growing warm.

"There's no running from it, you can lie to yourself all you want. But you know damn well that I am a part of you. I know what you feel, and I know what you want to feel. So why hide it? You know it'll feel really good," the voice said again. Yosuke was at a loss for words. He had just been checkmated by S-Yosuke, which made himself feel like a pile of shit. Sighing heavily, his eyes began to water lightly as he face his shadow.

"If you keep wussing out like this I'll just do it myself. Either me or you, its your choice dude. Though technically, we are the same person!" His shadow laughed like a maniac. Yosuke clenched his fists as he ran towards his shadow ferociously. His shadow raised up his head, looking down on the cowardly fool as he went to take a swing at his shadow for all of the shit he was putting him through.

"That's right, come at me! Show me that we actually have some balls! I mean, since Yu is pretty much out of the picture, that'd make you the new leader of the group right?" S-Yosuke taunted, his words shooting through Yosuke's heart like a bullet. The words caught a hold of Yosuke's body, freezing him in place as one of his strongest hidden desires was blown free of its cage.

"You like the sound of that don't 'ya? Being in-charge, being the leader, hell being dominant? Who wouldn't want to have that kind of power! Hehe...I know you do more than anyone," S-Yosuke cackled in a curious tone. Licking his lips at Yosuke, S-Yosuke snapped his fingers and an image formed in front of Yosuke. Playing before him was a guilty dream that had befallen him several nights ago. Knowing what was to come next, Yosuke put a hand over his chest and clenched it tightly.

"Yukiko, I know this is going to be hard believe, but I think I'm in love with you! I can't hide these feelings anymore so I have to ask. W-Will you go out with me?!" Yosuke yelped in confession. Yukiko blushed as she eyed Yosuke nervously. The uncomfortable feeling of being with someone that she almost regards as a brother would make her feel an overwhelming shame in her chest. She put on a light smile as she respectfully declined is proposition.

"I'm sorry Yosuke...after all we've been through, I no longer see you as merely a friend; you are like a brother to me now. Sorry, but I don't feel that way about you..." Yukiko replied. Yosuke stood silently as he took in the rejection. He hung his head low in defeat as he slowly stepped towards her. Step by step, Yukiko took a step back, the growing fear of the worst to happen imminent in her mind. Yosuke suddenly lunged forward and grabbed a hold of Yukiko's wrist forcefully. She tried desperately to pull away, but Yosuke pulled her forward, forcing her terrified, pouting lips into his own for a kiss. Yukiko tried to cry for help as loud as she could but Yosuke reached up, pinning Yukiko to the wall and covering her mouth with his hand. He reached his free hand up to try to tear her shirt off, gripping the chest of it tightly. She used what strength she had to try and push his hand away but Yosuke knee'd her harshly in the stomach, taking her breath away. She fell to the floor with a thud, her shirt torn right down the middle. Forcing it off, Yosuke grabbed it and tore it off her arms before it was thrown to the side. Yosuke pounced down to the floor and began kissing and licking her bare, pale breasts, his hand making its way up under her skirt, forcefully shoving two fingers deeply into her. She began weeping like a child, crying out for her mommy and daddy.

"S-STOP IT! STOP! STOP! Stop this bullshit! I don't want to see this anymore!" Yosuke yelled, trying to close his eyes. His shadow shook his head and snapped his fingers once more. Yosuke felt himself having a power struggle over his eyes, eventually submitting as they felt like they were begin torn open. He felt tears form at the corner of his eyes as he was forced to watch this guilty dream play out just like before.

"Pfft, like hell you're getting away with not watching you sick bastard! This isn't my fault, you're the one dreaming of raping someone you know? Besides, this is pretty damn hot, I didn't realize I could make this look so good!" S-Yosuke snickered as Yosuke fell to his knees, his heart being pounded into dust from the relentless verbal assault from his shadow. The longer his eyes stayed latched onto the dream image, the warmer his body grew from subconscious excitement.

"Yosuke! No! Stop it! Please...Yosuke...anything but that...please...don't put it in!" Yukiko shrieked as Yosuke rammed his aroused, throbbing manhood into Yukiko's crotch, causing her to scream out louder in pain. Yosuke's tears that started in the corners of his eyes grew until they lined his eyes completely, now drenching his face as he was forced to watching himself rape Yukiko ruthlessly. His shadow laughed hysterically, his high pitched cackle shaking Yosuke's body. Yosuke hadn't noticed how body his bad had become from watching such a horrific sight, but when S-Yosuke analyzed him closely, he couldn't help but to grin. S-Yosuke then stared Yosuke down like a psychopath, pointing down at the crotch of his pants.

"...are you serious? WOW! Oh my frickin' God! Look at the size of your erection, I didn't know it could get that big! I mean, I know I am, but you? You are a sick bastard!" S-Yosuke painfully pointed out obnoxiously as Yosuke's face lit on fire. He immediately looked down in horror at his large erection, quickly covering the crotch of his pants with his hands. Watching as Yosuke tried to hide his shame, he snapped his fingers to halt the dream image. He then slowly walked over to Yosuke, sporting a loud, massively perverse grin. Yosuke stared at him with tears in his eyes as S-Yosuke leaned down to speak closely.

"Hehe...look at you...trying to bury your head in the sand to avoid reality. Hmm...judging by your face, you seem to be wondering about something...could it be about that pill bottle in your room? 'How did it get there?' 'How did it get in my hands?' Heh...guess what..." S-Yosuke reached down and grabbed a hold of the collar of Yosuke's shirt. He then lifted him up slightly and put his face inches away from Yosuke's. Yosuke was blinded by the shine of his shadows eyes, amplifying the fear in his eyes.

"I'm in control now. I've been in control of you ever since this whole mess started. And you know what, if I reeeaallly wanted to, I could easily make this dream into a reality. I could even do something like this to Yukiko," he snapped his fingers, instantly fast forwarding through the dream until he met with the climax of this disturbing mess . Yukiko was gazing at Yosuke with her eyes half open and her mouth hanging down. Yosuke's hand was gripping the top of Yukiko's hair, holding her up as she showed her broken mess of a face.

"N-no...no more...please just finish...I...won't be able to live with this shame...kill me..." Yukiko whimpered as an explosion of cum splashed all over Yukiko's face. It was sliding and hanging off her lips and chin. Her tongue was hanging out like a dog to lick some of it up lifelessly. S-Yosuke dropped Yosuke back onto the floor. Now on his knees, he cried his eyes out with shame as his erection throbbed against his pants, wondering where he went wrong in his life for this to happen. His shadow kicked Yosuke against his neck, crumpling the rest of his body to the ground. His shadow then leaned down over the top of him, staring at him with his glowing, full moon yellow eyes and a smile to kill.

"So...let's make a deal shall we? I won't use your body to rape Yukiko as long as you listen to every word I tell you from now on...got that?! I'm taking command since you're too much of a pussy to man up and get this shit done! Oh and don't worry, we aren't inside the TV like the other's were. I knocked you out so cold with those pills that even I wouldn't be able to move. Besides, I'm supposed to stay under the radar for now. So...as my first order, I'm going to replay that dream over and over for 'ya and you're gonna jack off til you shoot dust our of your cock, got that? You shouldn't have any complaints right? You have A LOT of pent of sexual frustration that I'm sure you're dying to release. Oh and as a bonus, so you really are a sick person, I'm going to give you one more suprise that will make your experience that much better," Yosuke cackled snapping his fingers. Yosuke now heard foreign footsteps coming from S-Yosuke's behind. Slowly, into the light of his vision, his eyes stared in disbelief as Chie wandered into the open. Her eyes immediately latched onto his as he undid and unzipped his pants. Having been subjected to so much now, nothing was going to stop Yosuke from fulfilling his shadow's orders.

"Y-Yosuke? What are you doing?!" Chie said in disbelief. Yosuke's broken eyes gazed upon her as he slowly pulled out his throbbing prick. Not even the sight of Chie, the girl he really did have a crush on, could make him feel any worse than he did this very moment. His tears made light shine off his face as he turned an narrowed his catatonic gaze at the dream image. As the beginning of the dream began to play once more, Yosuke immediately grabbed the base of his shift, slowly stroking it as his desires were shown before him. The imaginary Chie fell to her knees and cried, covering her eyes to hide from the horrid, shameful display. Her cries only fueled Yosuke's twisted desire as soft whimpers continued on, which made his shadow's smile grow wider and wider until he was baring his teeth at him manically.

"A...Ah..AH!" Yosuke cried as he prematurely ejaculated all over the floor. S-Yosuke shook his head and laughed at Yosuke's pitiful sexual endurance as he saw his dick grow hard once more. Yosuke's mind continued to break down, starting to question why he even deserved to live at all. Yukiko's cries matched Chie's, which only made him stroke more desperately than before.

"I...can't believe I'm doing this...have I always been...so worthless?" Yosuke thought to himself passively as he kept going. It wasn't long before another stream of cum shot out from his head, crossing over the first load. It felt like hours as Yosuke pathetically jerked off to his own personal rape scene; each time taking just a little longer than the last to blow his load all over the floor. S-Yosuke let out a yawn and proceeded to nod off as he leaned against an invisible wall. Finally cutting the dream image, S-Yosuke took a nice long stretch as his eyes focused down on Yosuke. He was lying on the ground, staring at the excess amounts of his cum splattered all over the floor. S-Yosuke looked at the sheer amount in surprise as he gave his neck a satisfying crack. Finally reaching Yosuke's broken, exhausted body, S-Yosuke slid his foot beneath Yosuke's chin and turned his face to look up at him.

"Good Christ! Look at the floor dude! It's like you rained jizz all over it! You really are a sick fuck!" S-Yosuke laughed in amazement as he noticed Yosuke still stroking his prick subconsciously, glaring at the world around him with the feeling of absolute despair consuming him.

"I'll give it to you though, you did a hell of a job following orders. I'm actually proud of you, you sick piece of shit. Hahaha! This is going to be fun as hell!" shrieked and laughed, its sounds were sharp enough to make Yosuke's ears bleed. Staring up as the shadow who had destroyed his spirit in every way possible, he felt his eyes growing heavy until they finally shut. It was only moments later that Yosuke suddenly shot awake. He felt his eyes sting with tears as he opened his eyes. He quickly wiped them off as he looked around his room. It was like nothing had ever happened. Immediately trying to find proof that it happened, his eyes darted over to his nightstand, which displayed nothing more than his alarm clock. It appeared that there was never a bottle there to begin with. His nerves were shook around as he noticed the time on the clock.

"Crap, crap, crap!" Yosuke shouted, noticing that he was way late waking up. Unable to clean the sweat that drenched him over the course of last night, he immediately shuffled through all the clothes on his floor, finding his uniform and throwing it on as quickly as he could. It was like he was breaking a world record as he got himself ready, immediately dashing out of his house without saying a word to anyone. Giving his bike a running start, he hopped onto the seat of it and put the pedal to the metal to try and make it on time.

"Man...that was a seriously messed up dream," Yosuke thought as he pedaled as hard as he could. As if something out of a movie, he managed to squeak in through the nearly closed gate, signaling that he still had another 5 minutes to get to class. Excited by his record breaking speed, he didn't take note of his surroundings as he charged head on towards a bench that came out of nowhere in-font of him. Yelping in fear, his brakes refused to work as he slammed the front of his bike into it harshly, sending him flying over his handle bars. Yosuke lost perspective in the blink of an eye as S-Yosuke's eyes flashed yellow gold in the open. He grinned as he turned Yosuke's pathetic, flailing dive into a masterful front flip, gracefully landing on his feet and sliding to a stop safely. Yosuke's eyes returned to normal as a few girls nearby were clapping and smiling.

"Wow Hanamura! That was amazing!" One of them said. He looked at them completely puzzled as he graciously accepted the compliment. It wasn't often that girls showed him any form of attention, so he decided to roll with it. He grinned at them and gave them a thumbs up as he turned and slowly made his way through the front door.

"Not quite sure what I did but oh well!" Yosuke said to himself cheerfully. Strutting into school, he was none the wiser of what his horrid dream truly was. While he saw it as a nightmare to end all nightmares, his shadow saw it as the perfect gateway to take control whenever he wished. With his shadow taking control in the blink of an eye once more, he laughed hysterically before allowing Yosuke back outside. None the wiser, Yosuke continued on to class.

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Dark Lover Rising

(Genre: Forced, Self)

After shaking off the horrible feelings that Rise instilled into her, Yukiko found herself a shaking mess as she removed the covers from her head. She slowly reached over to her phone, checking to make sure there weren't anymore messages or calls from that horrendous Rise that had scared her beyond belief tonight. Desperate for anyone to answer, she immediately looked through her phone to find someone to call. Scrolling down, Naoto Shirogane's name popped out at her, causing her to immediately scroll over it and hit dial. Sitting in a ball, shuddering in fear, she sat quietly as the phone rang. Often when she would call Naoto she would be busy, but to her great surprise, there was a click on the other side of the line.

"Hello? Yukiko?" Naoto replied, noticing the caller ID before answering. On the other end, gasps and crying immediately poured through, making it incredibly difficult for her to understand. Naoto pressed her phone up to her ear closely to try and make out her words. Naoto wasn't exactly surprised considering what she had just saw the Midnight Channel tonight. Finally, she could hear Yukiko pulling it together enough to finally make sense.

"Naoto, I-I'm really scared now...after watching the Midnight Channel the past two nights. E-Earlier tonight, b-before you called, I got a call from Rise, saying that I was next! I'm terrified that I'm actually going to be next!" Yukiko poured her heart out over the phone, the fear of being destroyed wrinkling her voice up like a crumpled up piece of paper. Naoto sighed at the agony on the other end of the line then began thinking carefully as Yukiko filled her in about the past couple of days. As Yukiko finished, she had locked in the details closely.

"Alright Yukiko, listen closely OK? The first thing we need to do is keep an eye on you all day tomorrow. You didn't happen to see Yosuke pop up on the Midnight Channel either night did you, because I'm pretty sure I didn't see him tonight." Naoto inquired. Yukiko sighed heavily to try and calm her nerves.

"Thankfully no...but when I tried to call him back, it kept instantly going to voicemail...I'm really worried about him," Yukiko replied nervously. Yukiko sat on the edge of a panic attack as she waited patiently for Naoto's reply.

"I'm sure he's fine. Shifting the focus back to you, I'll make sure that myself or Kanji will be watching over you throughout the day. I'll take an absence tomorrow from my courses so I can tail you throughout the day tomorrow. If I see any problem happening, I'll immediately inform Kanji and the authorities, as well as take personal action myself to secure your safety. I will say it will upset me if its any of our task force members, but as a detective and a dear friend, your safety comes first," Naoto laid out the plan nice and calm so that Yukiko could be put at ease. A light sobbing could be heard on the other said as Naoto readied her next statement to try and completely put Yukiko at ease.

"Yukiko. You have my word that we will solve this case. Not having Narukami has been a crippling blow to our cause, but he would stop at nothing to save any single one of us. So it's our turn to repay that kindness back to him. Just try and rest Yukiko. Keep all of your doors and windows locked and I'll be waiting to see your face tomorrow morning," Naoto's authoritative words always made Yukiko feel safe no matter what the problem was. Taking a large sigh of relief, Yukiko wiped away her tears and formed a smile on her face.

"Thank you so much Naoto...you have no idea how much this all means to me...I...I couldn't ask for a better friend than you," Yukiko choked. Naoto blushed lightly on the other side of the line from being taken off guard; she then cleared her throat to regain her composure.

"Not a problem at all, I'll alert Kanji of the situation. We'll be waiting for you to arrive safely tomorrow morning. Now, please try and rest well," Naoto said kindly before hanging up. Yukiko hugged her phone tightly to her chest as if Naoto were right there. She couldn't ever thank the world around her enough for having such wonderful friends that would never, ever let her down. Releasing it and laying it onto her bed, she slowly got up and locked her door. As she rested her back against it, she took a final sigh to regain herself and crawled into bed. Smiling at her phone once more, she reached over to turn off her lamp, leaving her in darkness. As much as Yukiko would have loved to have a simple, restful night, she wasn't lucky enough to have that luxury. Standing in the middle of nothing, Yukiko began to hear a familiar voice around her.

"Yukiko! Yukiko!" Chie's cries rang clearly in Yukiko's ears. Yukiko peered around herself, searching desperately for her until she was finally spotted. Chie could be seen off in the distance, rushing towards her as fast as she could while waving her arm around. Yukiko began running towards Chie, her dainty, lack of power steps seemed to move her quickly as she slowly approached her dear friend. In an instant, however, Chie suddenly vanished from view. Distraught and disturbed by this, Yukiko stopped cold in her tracks, shuddering lightly as she looked around in desperation.

"Chie? Chie?! Where are you Chie?!" Yukiko cried out in hopes of searching Chie out. It seemed like miles that her words echoed, almost like being in a large room with no people in it. Suddenly a few footsteps were heard from her rear.

"I'm right here behind you silly," Chie's voice softly wafted into her ear. Yukiko instantly spun around to see her friend return to her. In such a dark, scary place, there seemed to be nothing more calming than a familiar face. Yukiko smiled and latched onto Chie tightly; the fear of it all grasping her heart tightly, which could only be suppressed by burying herself in her best friends hold. Chie smiled softly before returning the passionate grasp, holding Yukiko's head to her chest to help her trembling subside. As warm and fuzzy as the feeling was, something was off about the moment. Yukiko suddenly felt uneasy as Chie's grasped tightened a little bit more, squeezing her a little to tightly. Yukiko became uneasy as soft, awkward laugh began leaving Chie's lips, slowly growing louder moment by moment. Becoming scared from her laughter, Yukiko looked into Chie's eyes for any form of comfort that she could get, but she was horribly mistaken as Chie's eyes glowed with an intense shade of yellow. A perverse smile spread across Chie's lips as she gazed on at her seductively.

"C-Chie...?" Yukiko meekly called, a few tears beginning to form from fear. Chie released her hold on Yukiko, now slowly raising her hands up to cup Yukiko's cheeks gently, gazing deeply into her eyes. Yukiko's face grew red from embarrassment as Chie's eyes continued to dive deep into her own.

"Yukiko...I love you..." Chie said with a loving smile. Yukiko felt a cold chill role down her spine as Chie's words sang thoughtfully. She could tell that she was dead serious, with a look of wanting sprawling out on Chie's face. Yukiko couldn't but to be unnerved by this, making her legs step away in defense.

"W-What?! What do you me..." Yukiko's words were cut off by Chie's lips aggressively seizing her own. Yukiko's eyes widened as her beloved friend Chie moaned softly into her mouth. Yukiko tried to pull away, only to have Chie grasp around her waist and the back of her head, forcing her to stay close to her. Chie let loose a slow, seductive giggle as her smile widened.

"Give into your feelings for me Yukiko. I know you want this as much as I do," Chie alarmed as she moved her face closer to Yukiko's once more. Yukiko shook her head vigorously and closed her eyes, unable to believe the sight the stood before her. Trembling in Chie's grasp, she tried pushing off her but to no avail.

"What are you talking about?! I-I don't like you t-that way!" Yukiko fumbled her words as Chie slowly grew closer. Chie snickered at Yukiko's increasingly blushing face as raised her head and peered down into Yukiko's eyes with a sadistic, lustful smile. giving her lips a playful licking she moved her face closer once more.

"Yukiko, its not good to be so naive to your own feelings. You may not realize it yet, but you know deep down that you love me like how I love you, " Chie said like a succubus encroaching on her prey. Yukiko felt her attempts at pushing away being extinguished as her body froze in place. Yukiko tried to move with all of her strength, but she was paralyzed where she stood. Chie released Yukiko from her grasp and stepped back a step. Licking her chops, Yukiko stared in horror as Chie reached up and grasped the middle of her night time shirts buttons. Forcefully, Chie gripped the front of her shirt and tore it open savagely, revealing Yukiko's cute, pale breasts to the open air. Yukiko's face grew hot with tears rolling down her cheeks as Chie moved in on her. Unable to move, she found that her voice was the only thing working.

"S-Stop it Chie! St...!" Yukiko tried to scream, but gasped in horror as her voice was muted. Unable to scream and completely immobile, Yukiko began to panic wildly as Chie moved in close and pressed her lips up against Yukiko's sensitive and vulnerable breasts. Chie slowly began kissing and licking over her nipple, causing Yukiko to slowly drown into tears. As she screamed out one more time, Chie laughed, moving her mouth up to silence Yukiko's. Before Yukiko could get a grasp on anything further, Chie slowly slid her masculine fingers down into Yukiko's pants, sneaking their way in her panties. Her fingers slowly probed inside of the poor plaything that Yukiko had become. Yukiko's voice came shrieking out, no longer mutes and making the air bleed. Yukiko found herself shooting up from beneath her covers, staring in absolute terror at the foot of her bed in tears. Her body was drenched in sweat and shaking profusely as she slowly began to come to.

"It...it was a dream..." Yukiko said in relief. Tears began to fall onto her chest, drenching her shirt as she dried them. Yukiko reached up and ran her finger over her lips. The feeling of Chie's lips on hers hadn't left even after she awakened. Sighing, she rolled over and pulled her pillow to her chest, squeezing the life out of it with a strong hug.

"What...was that..." Yukiko thought to herself as she laid in bed another 10 minutes before dragging herself out of it. With a good hard stretch and a yawn, she was able to relax her body back to normal and begin to get dressed. She closed her eyes and thought of Naoto's words from last night. Even just imagining them slowly warmed her body and soul, leaving her with a safe feeling deep inside. Being distraught, Yukiko immediately left for the lobby of the inn, only to find a yawning Kanji chilling in the lounge. Regardless of the yawn, he looked surprisingly awake and alert. Naoto must've really stressed the importance to him, because Kanji was usually quite awful getting out of bed in the morning. Catching sight of Yukiko, he stretched then rose up to his feet, giving a final yawn before approaching her.

"Hey uh...Sempai, good morning. Naoto filled me in on the whole thing and I thought you'd feel a little safer if I walked to school with ya' instead of just waiting there," Kanji said a little red in the face. Yukiko replied with a warm smile and a nod, finding his presence a pleasant surprise.

"Thank you Kanji, I appreciate the extra gesture of coming all the way out here just to walk me to school. I'm incredibly thankful, thank you, Kanji" she replied, putting on her formal charm that she often had when within the hotel. Kanji gave a grin and a thumbs up as they began walking to school. Although it was quiet a long walk, Yukiko noticed Kanji refusing to drop his guard for even an instant. Constantly looking around and remaining vigilant, Kanji acted as somewhat of a guard dog, which made Yukiko smile and thought of how lucky she was to have the greatest friends in the world. As they approached the school gate, all of the students around them watched as Yukiko and Kanji arrived together, all in gossipy amazement. Kanji didn't think anything of it, but Yukiko sighed. As they approached, Naoto could be seen with her arms crossed over her chest, resting against the wall as she waited patiently for their arrival. Yukiko's heart fluttered with security as she and Kanji arrived; she had never felt safer in her whole life as she did in this moment. Naoto raised her head up to catch Kanji's eyes as they approached.

"No problems gettin' here, so far so good," Kanji reported to Naoto. Naoto gave a relieving nod as she rummaged her hand through her pants pocket. Finally getting a grasp on it, she pulled out a blank business card and handed it to Yukiko. Turning it over, there was a phone number sprawled across it in a finely written font.

"That's my private detective number to my phone. Its the one you have to message if things get out of hand. I'm glad to see you both arrived safely, let's go," Naoto stated. Yukiko smiled and nodded as the three of them lined up side by side as they all walked into the school. To her surprise, regardless of such a long walk, no one else was in the classroom besides herself. As unnerving as it slightly was, Yukiko decided to go ahead and put Naoto's number into her phone; she set it to speed dial, hoping that she wouldn't have to use it. As time grew closer, more and more people began to show. Chie entered the classroom with a blank expression on her face, almost like she barely knew where she even was. Yukiko eyed her, then shifted them from hers in embarrassment and sighed, shaking her head. The memories of last night hadn't quite subsided yet, leaving Yukiko in a nervous mess just looking at her. Chie plopped down into her seat and laid her head down on her desk, which was common for her if she didn't rest too well. Just as class was about to start, Yosuke burst into the room, completely out of breath.

"Whew! Just made it!" Yosuke sighed in victory as he dragged himself to his desk. As he turned to Chie and Yukiko, his face immediately grew pale. The shame that he had felt from the past night was going to keep him from looking at them normally for awhile. He shook his head and faced the front. Unsurprisingly, yet regretfully, Yu didn't show up for class. Looking around at each of her friends, Yukiko's nerves grew on edge. Even though Yosuke was his seemingly normal, plucky self, she felt a strange vibe coming from him while Chie didn't come off as right at all. As class went by, everything seemed normal. Everyone acted as they always had throughout the entire day; she managed to answer a bunch of questions correctly throughout the class, everyone was studious, all was fairly normal. The only oddity was the fact that Yosuke and Chie were incredibly quiet all day, so quiet in fact that many members of the class looked at them in surprise. After classes let out, Yukiko decided to break the ice and see if she was just being paranoid or not about the others.

"Hey Yosuke...is there something wrong with you phone? I tried calling you all throughout last night but they all went straight to voicemail," Yukiko nervously forced her words out into the open. Yosuke shrugged and sighed to himself as he turned his attention to her.

"Well...I got really upset at the Midnight Channel, then Ris..." Yosuke's words stopped cold as a voice in his head shouted at him.

"Don't tell her about Rise you idiot! You know what will happen!" the voiced yelled. Yosuke grew pale and a horrific shiver went down his spine as he remembered the night before. Having thought it was just a dream, the sudden realization took his breath away.

"Yeah, that's right! I'm real, you dumbass!" S-Yosuke's voice yelled. Yukiko grew confused at Yosuke's sudden stop, feeling a bit less awkward once he started speaking once again.

"I lost it and its probably dead," Yosuke hastily replied. Yukiko looked at him with a puzzled expression, realizing that the words he was saying didn't match up with what he had just said. Trying to not scare herself that badly, she decided to let the abnormality in his speech slide.

"Oh. I see, well I hope you either find it or get another one soon, this whole case is growing more serious," Yukiko replied in concern. Yosuke tried to force an embarrassed smile, making him look like he was out of some cheesy delinquent cartoon.

"Smooth one Yosuke..." His shadow said sarcastically. Yosuke shook his head again gave it a firm scratching. Yukiko caught wind of a yawn from Chie, signaling that she had finally woken up a bit more. Turning around to her, she did everything in her power to look Chie in the eyes.

"Um...Chie, are you alright today? You seem a bit tireder than usual," Yukiko asked hesitantly as Chie rubbed her sleep filled, hazy eyes to try and see the world more clearly.

"I'm OK enough I guess, how are you?" Chie responded. Yukiko smiled softly at Chie, sensing nothing wrong with her words. Even something as simple as that put Yukiko at ease, showing the severity of how much everything had been bothering her.

"I've just been worried about you, other than that I'm doing fine," Yukiko replied cheerfully. Yukiko's gaze was filled with concern as she watched Chie's face. It slowly grew red, causing her breathing to grow heavy and her head to lightly sweat. As Chie put her head back down, she felt the warmth and urges from her newfound lover in her head, which made her cautiously reach down between her legs. At her lovers beckoning call, she began rubbing against her crotch, trying to keep it unnoticeable.

"Hehe such a good girl...mistress is very pleased with you," S-Chie said in her heart. Chie smiled happily; she couldn't resist the praise of her new love, and would do anything for her. Doing something as simple as petting herself in the classroom was an easy task if it was for her lover. Yosuke turned around to say something to Chie only to have his face light on fire, making him quickly shift back forward after catching an eye full of Chie pleasuring herself.

"Well damn, that's not something you see every day," S-Yosuke said with a laugh. Yosuke felt his hot face making him dizzy. He clenched his legs closed tightly in defiance, trying to fight back his ever growing erection at the simple sight of Chie petting herself. Yukiko turned back around and sighed as she took it all in, easily missing the oddities within their mannerisms.

"Well so far so good I suppose. Everyone seems remotely normal..." Yukiko thought as she finally relaxed a little. Chie bit a hold of her sleeve as her lover coaxed her on to rub faster. Chie began to helplessly rub up into her crotch, desperately trying to get herself off. S-Yosuke snickered at Yosuke's pitiful attempts at controlling his erection, causing Yosuke to try and hide his face from view.

"Hey Yosuke! Turn around! QUICK!" S-Yosuke shouted. Yosuke whipped his head around and watched as Chie's fingers and legs tremble violently with her teeth digging into her arm as she orgasm'd. Yosuke grit his teeth and immediately turned back around, ignoring some of his shadow's orders. S-Yosuke snickered as Yosuke shook his head in rebellion.

"Trying to fight me huh? Well too bad, I'm going to take over your body for your idiocy!" S-Yosuke laughed. He snapped his fingers inside of Yosuke's mind, suddenly transporting his consciousness back inside his body. Staring forward, there was an image of his perspective, but he wasn't in control of any of its movements.

"Shit!" Yosuke growled as S-Yosuke took over. S-Yosuke snickered and turned around to stare more intently at Chie to torture Yosuke. He got up from his seat and walked up to Chie regardless of the erection he was now sporting shamelessly.

"Hey Chie, having fun?" S-Yosuke said with a pervy smile. Chie jumped in a cold sweat, as if she were just caught in the act. S-Chie giggled as Chie tried to cover up her reaction by playing innocent.

"W-What do you mean? I-I'm fine!" she blurted out obliviously, catching Yukiko's attention. S-Chie started laughing hysterically while S-Yosuke's grin grew bigger. Yukiko watched carefully as she turned around at the turn of events; nothing looked completely out of place contrary to them acting a little strangely. The bell finally came that ended the school day for good, causing the room to sigh in relief. S-Yosuke then turned his sights on Yukiko, causing Yosuke to begin freaking out inside.

"Say, Yukiko. I was wondering if you would want to join Chie and I at Junes to discuss a plan of action," S-Yosuke said energetically. Yukiko final felt that unnerving feeling that something wasn't right the moment Yosuke opened his mouth. She couldn't quite explain it, but there was something off about his words. Quickly thinking to herself, she knew that her new top priority was to get out of the school as quickly as possible. Smiling nervously, she turned to him with a sigh.

"Sorry, but they really need my help at the inn today. Does tomorrow sound OK?" Yukiko replied. S-Yosuke smirked as Yosuke was crying out to Yukiko, begging her to get out of the room as quickly as she could.

"But...aren't you really worried? It's been days since the Midnight Channel fiasco, and Yu has been a no show through the entire ordeal. I think we should seriously start thinking about it," S-Yosuke pleaded. Yukiko grew pale from Yosuke's overwhelming persistence, causing her hand to shudder lightly as she reached for her phone.

"How about I call and see if Naoto and Kanji can join us too. We should probably have the whole group together if we're going to take this seriously," Yukiko replied in defense. S-Yosuke furrowed his brow for a second in disgust before correcting himself. He had to be careful and play the role off as legitimately as he could to not raise a bunch of suspicion.

"Yeah. Sure. Go ahead." S-Yosuke jerked his emotions around to try and play off the tone of voice as more joking then disgruntled, to which Yukiko ignored flat out. Yukiko opened up her phone and quickly dialed Naoto's phone. She slowly slid it up to her ear as the phone got halfway through one ring, immediately being answered.

"Naoto, Yosuke and Chie said we should all meet up at Junes about the whole Yu and Rise problem. Can you make it?" Yukiko asked, trying to steady her voice. Naoto could read the nervousness in Yukiko's voice as clearly as day as she spoke. Seeing that there could be a possible threat, Naoto immediately went into instruction.

"Listen carefully. I'll be tailing you the whole way there so just act normal OK?" Naoto replied clearly to make sure Yukiko caught it all. Yukiko gave a nod to herself as she replied with an OK.

"I'll also let Kanji know, we'll be there," Naoto replied, hanging up so that they wouldn't rile up any suspicions. Yukiko sighed softly in relief as she re-sheathed her phone back into her bag. She then turned to the others with a glorious smile of confidence.

"You're right Yosuke, we really do need to talk about it. I'll let my parents know that I'll be joining you. Oh! Naoto and Kanji will be joining us too, isn't that great? Normally they're so difficult to get a hold of. Alright, I'll see all of you at Junes!" Yukiko said with genuine excitement Both Chie and Yosuke smiled blankly back at Yukiko as she rose to her feet and trounced out of the room. As soon as Yukiko was out of plain sight, S-Chie took over for Chie so that she and S-Yosuke could talk easier.

"So, it looks like you're having a blast," S-Yosuke said to S-Chie . She just snickered and licked her lips as she gave him a playful wink.

"You have no idea how right you are," S-Chie replied said seductively. Cutting the kind act, S-Yosuke's voice grew cold and serious as he glared S-Chie down. S-Chie just gazed back at him, completely unphased by his newfound intensity.

"Don't fuck this up. We have to thank S-Rise for us being able to resurface, and I'll be damned if I let either one of you screw this up for me," S-Yosuke growled. S-Chie just laughed hysterically in reply, smiling back at him.

"As long as you stay away from my Chie, everything will go off without a hitch. However, if you try to move on her, I'll kill you," S-Chie said with a sadistic scowl. S-Yosuke shrugged his shoulders, returning her serious gesture with a fair amount of sarcasm to wash it down.

"Oooo scary, I'll keep that in mind," he joked. S-Chie stared at him with intense malice as he gazed back in amusement; clearly the two of them didn't care for one another due to both of their personalities being so crooked.

"Fine by my, I don't want to ruffle any feathers now," S-Yosuke said sarcastically as S-Chie shook her head at him. S-Chie then smirked as she pulled out her phone from her pocket. She dialed a number slowly then placed it up to her ear. With a click, an obnoxious voice tore the air.

"Hello! This is Rise Kujikawa!" S-Rise said energetically. S-Chie rolled her eyes at the obnoxious, air headed response, which made S-Yosuke snicker at her. Shaking her head, she returned the phone up to her ear.

"It's me Rise, I've got some info you may want to know," S-Chie said in her creepy voice.

"Oh? Sounds intriguing, what is it?" S-Rise asked anxiously. S-Chie grinned wide as she filled Rise in on the plan.

"It appears Naoto and Kanji are going to be meeting with us at Junes along with Yukiko. Naoto you should probably stay away from, however, Kanji shouldn't be too big of a problem to deal with. Here's his address..." S-Chie took the time to make sure and get every detail correct. After righting it all down, Rise's overly perky voice came back on the speaker.

"Thanks Chie dear, you're a sweetheart!" S-Rise responded cutely.

"I have you to thank for letting me out, its the least I could do," S-Chie replied. They both giggled like creepy mental patients; this was going to get interesting. S-Chie then explained the plan to S-Yosuke afterwards, who couldn't stop laughing for quite awhile.

"Sounds like this could get messy," S-Yosuke said happily. S-Chie closed her eyes and rose up from her seat. She then smiled wide at Yosuke.

"Oh, and I hate to bust your bubble, but it's going to be my job to handle Yukiko when the time comes," S-Chie replied. S-Yosuke looked at her, his clear frustration made her laugh.

"But, but...I want to torture my lesser half. It's fun watching the little bitch boy squirm..." S-Yosuke whined playfully. S-Chie smirked and shrugged her shoulders.

"Too bad, so sad, you're with Rise on this plan. See you later," she said happily as she waved at S-Yosuke . He scowled in disappointment as he turned to his desk. Seeing that there wasn't anyone else in the room, he gave it a good firm stomp that sent it flying across the floor, smashing into the wall next to the windows.

"Damn bitch," S-Yosuke said to himself, a smile still curling on his lips. Yosuke could only sit in que, waiting for S-Yosuke to let him come back out again. Yosuke wrapped his arms around his legs and slowly began rocking himself, trying to maintain any sense of sanity he had left.

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Take Off and The Mirror

(Genre: Self, Femdom)

With another reluctant whiff of the air, Rise's essence continued to intoxicate Yu's system to the point of complete submission. He had lost count of the number of times Rise had drugged him, in fact, at this point it felt like she was giving him medicine each day. Yu's poor, dehydrated body had reached the point of wanting to die a number of times, yet Rise always hydrated him before that point came true, keeping him ready to go again. Anytime that Yu was tied up, Rise took it upon herself to treat Yu as if she were a house wife. Treating his wounds, pleasuring him, even feeding him his food and drink. Since Yu had decided to follow through with her orders more reluctantly, he has had more freedom to move, letting him live more normally. As to where they always were, it was a private one room house that Rise was given as a place of pure relaxation by her manager in staff. Yu thought that he had become numb to all forms of sorrow, until Chie crossed his mind. His dear friend Chie, one of the people he trusted the most...she was now a traumatic memory of his betrayal upon her.

"Chie..." Yu sulked to himself, tears now cascading down his face. He held his face in his hands, wonder how everyone was doing. Everyone relied on him, he knew they all trusted him with their lives, he knew that he was the hope everyone could believe in, but not anymore. Against Yu's will he had ruined his whole image to those around him Now, in his mind, he felt he was the embodiment of all things awful, disturbing, and despair. Every time Yu shut his eyes, it was like a broken record; all he could see was himself assisting in the rape of Chie helplessly; Chie's eyes rolled back into her head as her body fell broken, screaming out in ecstasy and torment into Yu's ears.

Yu...how could you do this to me! I-I loved you! How can you betray me like this?!" Chie's screams slashed all over Yu's mind like sharp razor blades, leaving the swift feeling of air before streams of pain bled from them. Yu began to cry out 'I'm sorry Chie!' aloud, his tears drowning his face as he cried out in anguish. Although Rise was out getting groceries, she had locked him inside from the outside using a padlock, and it was that fact that confused Yu as he started to lose consciousness. She hadn't fed him anything strange today, she hadn't given him his "medicine" yet, in fact, for the first time in awhile he had a morning where nothing horrible happened. Contrary to that point however, Yu found his body giving out, causing him to go limp and fall to the floor from where he was sitting with a loud thud. No more than moments later, after he blacked out, he shot awake, back in the velvet room with the three odd tenants that he had become fond of.

"Welcome back to the Velvet Room," Igor stated as Yu held his head that was throbbing in absolute pain. Every one of them stared at Yu as Yu's emotions tried to take him over. His inner turmoil embodied itself in his shaking and angry growls as he tried to maintain a proper demeanor in their presence. After calming down, Margaret elected herself to speak first among them.

"We understand your anguish as you travel along this difficult path. You are not alone in this suffering; all of your social bond that you have made are beginning to waver and break down around you as you keep yourself trapped," Margaret bluntly said to Yu's face, which caused it to hang low shamefully and let tears drip down onto his legs.

Igor and Margaret were both unfazed by Yu's sudden burst into tears. They merely sat quietly, all of them shutting their eyes as he attempted to get it out of his system. Margaret took a soft sigh as she slid along her seat until she was close enough to Yu to lay a hand upon him. She reached forward and tilted Yu's eyes up to gaze into her own. Upon their sight, she saw that they were deeply red and full of regret.

"At this very moment you are no longer in the suffocating clutches of the fate that strangles you. As of this moment, you are safe, so please, take heart into that fact and calm your nerves," Margaret spoke softly, using her pale, perfectly sized fingers to sweep his bangs to the side. Yu gave a subtle nod then leaned back in his seat, wiping off his tears and gathering himself. Margaret smiled softly as she sat back in her seat, glad to see Yu somewhat pulling it together. Margaret gave a wave of her hands, causing a tarot deck to magically appear in front of her. Spreading her hand across the table, the cards positioned themselves before her, just like a magician would do in front of an audience. All of them laid face down until Margret slowly moved her arm across them, causing them to magically flip over. The first card was the Devil Arcana card faced in the upward position; The second card was the Fool Arcana card was faced in the downwards position; The third card was the Judgement Arcana card, which instead of facing upward or downward, was shifted sideways to the right position.

"I wasn't able to give you a reading before due to the fact that your predicament was still blooming. Now that everything is in place, it is time to give you a proper reading. Allow me to begin: The Devil faced upwards represents the resolution of your past transgressions. In the face up position, it symbolizes a succession over your past transgression. It shows the valor of all of your strengths that you exercised in complete harmony to challenge and win against the final test of your fate. The Fool faced downwards represents your current predicament; It shows that the strong force that helped conquer the last transgression is found with great misfortune. It shows that in the face of your newest obstacle, the pillar of strength necessary to conquer it is clearly in peril. The Judgement turned to the side represents a fate that is undetermined. It faces right showing that the outcome of the current obstacle is headed in a tragic direction.

"I understand this much. It is abundantly clear that this is the current problem at hand. Please, I need to know more on what I can possibly do to help," Yu quietly said, giving his full attention to the read. Having made an observation of Yu since the time he first arrived, Marie sighed and turned to him, pulling is attention away from tarot reading for just a moment.

"Everything that is happening to you is clearly taking a toll on your mental stability. If you wish to progress further in your endeavor, you need to make sure you keep it together OK?" Marie said in concern, giving Yu a little encouragement to face the rest of his reading. With a soft sigh, Yu's gaze returned back to the floating tarot reading, now ready for it to advance.

"Next we shall take a reading more directed at your current misfortune. These five cards represent the Immediate Present, the Present that you Desire, the Unexpected Event in which occurred, the Immediate Outcome if things go unchanged and the Outcome of all." Margaret stated firmly. The next five cards were shaped in an arc right beneath the first set of three. Margaret waved her hand two times which slowly unveiled one card at a time. From left to right, the cards were shown as the following: The first card was the Lovers Arcana card was faced in the downward position; The second card was the Strength Arcana card faced in the upward position; The third card was the Chariot Arcana card was faced in the downward position; The fourth card was the Hanged Man in the downward position; And the final card was the Death Arcana card faced in the sideways position.

"So many turned downward...it seems that this misfortune in your current position is going to be quite the challenging endeavor that will truly test your since of being," Igor worded very carefully so that Yu could clearly hear it all. Taking Igor's words to heart, Yu continued gazing at the reading, completely entranced by its message to give him any sense of hope he could get his brain on.

"The Lovers faced downwards represents a deep desire of devotion being twisted into a great peril that was unforeseen; The Strength faced upwards is the desire to overcome this obstacle by yourself. You wish to take on the whole burden and create a positive outcome by yourself, which is a fair course of action giving your situation; The Chariot faced downwards means that you haven't committed an atrocity that has triggered the chain of misfortune that has began to consume all of those dear to you; The Hanged Man faced downwards dictates a demise of your personal character or your life. This is a grave scenario that you must try and avoid at all costs; The Death faced in the right, sideways position represents that you are on the path to the worst fate imaginable, even more so than your life being forfeited," Margaret clearly stated. Yu stared at the prediction, not showing an sign of weakness or any signs of strength. In his eyes was both a feeling of determination and fear of failure. Igor's disturbing smile spread across on his face as he stared Yu down intently.

"Your current predicament is still within your grasp to succeed. Do be careful in your choices from now on. Until next we meet..." Igor chilled down Yu's spine as his vision began to blur again, what little bit of sight he had being blinded by a white flash of light. Gazing around in absolute disbelief, it seemed that when Igor took Yu into the Velvet Room, he was able to transport his physical being back into a place of safety. When Yu came to, he found himself in his room, free from the room that Rise kept him docile in. Yu's eyes turned back into their strong, charismatic, and determined expression that made him the leader that he was. Clenching his hand into a fist of defiance, he raised his head high and smiled.

"I'm not sure where to begin, but I have to fix this with all of my might. At all costs I can't afford to let my guard down even for a moment. I mustn't let Rise grab a hold of me again, or I feel that my fate will be forever sealed. It's time that I called on everyone to forge a meeting...thanks you Igor, Margaret, and Marie...without this gift, I'm not sure that my confidence could truly come to life," Yu said aloud as he took a deep, defiant breath then released quickly. Looking out the window, he noticed that night fall had already claimed the rest of the day. Knowing too well that Rise would find him without a doubt, he took immediate action and called Naoto as quickly as possible. Only half a ring happened before it clicked in succession.

"It's me Naoto, it's actually me. I need a huge favor from you. Can you send call for a police car to escort me from my home? It isn't safe to stay here with knowing that Rise has found me missing. I would not be safe anywhere else outside of a police station, so please, do your best to try and make that happen," Yu pleaded desperately. Naoto told Yu to stay on hold while she attempted to contact someone. Pulling his phone from his ear, his heart began to race, keeping him in a false sense of security while he waited impatiently for the reply.

xxxxxx

"Why can't we just tell him what's going on?!" Marie blurted out loudly to Margaret and Igor. Having such a strong connection with Yu has continually made her become more and more compassionate to the world around her. In other words, from Igor's and Margaret's position, she had become quite the headache. Familiar with Marie's tendencies of letting her emotions get out of hand, it wasn't anything that Margaret nor Igor was surprised by. Margaret let out a soft sigh as she turned to Marie, sharing her eyes of concern.

"It is our duty to be a seer; a visionary force that predicts the coming events. We can't intervene with the conflicts that surround those who enter the Velvet Room. It is essentially the rules that we are forced to follow," Margaret spelled out clearly for Marie. Marie scowled in frustration as she threw her head back against her seat. She gave a pout as she felt the helplessness reside in her body.

"I don't understand how this all could be happening. Doesn't it all seem a bit on the nose?" Marie asked anxiously. Both Igor and Margaret shut their eyes and stayed silent. Marie sighed heavily and drooped her head in defeat as thoughts of the worst flew through her head like flies around a pile of crap. Margaret leaned forward and gently placed her hand on Marie's knee, getting her attention in the most gentle way possible.

"Its not our place to have opinions on the matter, things simply are what they are. As a parting gift I gave Yu a chance to redeem himself by relocating his body to his own home. Even that much is typically prohibited, but Igor believed that one small push would be fair in his predicament. That is all we could do. The rest is up to him now," Margaret said softly. Marie smirked and shrugged her shoulders at the thought of Margaret doing something out of place. Release a small sigh of relief, Marie laid her back on seat and stared at the top of the limo.

"I guess that's good enough, I'll quit complaining. This still sucks so much though…" Marie whined. Margaret let a soft smile bounce within her mouth as Igor softly rested in place.

xxxxxx

"Oh Yu honey, I'm hoooome," Rise cried out playfully as the rustling sound of groceries hung off her arms. Walking in, she immediately noticed that her Yu was nowhere in sight. Trying to determine if he had escaped on his own or not, she laid the groceries down and examined it closely. Showing no signs of any help or any movement at all, Rise pouted her lips before smirking at her phone.

"Playing hard to get huh...well I'll make you regret that honey," S-Rise snickered as she went through her contacts until she found Yukiko's number once more. This was the first time that S-Rise was forced to make a second call to secure the advancement of corruption within her heart. Figuring that Yukiko would refuse to answer if she called her personal cellphone, she decided a change of tactics were in order. Instead she looked up the number for the hotel itself before dialing it carefully. There were two chimes before the connection connected with a click.

"Hello, Amagi Inn," the voice sounded. S-Rise laughed to herself at the fact that Yukiko was the one to pick up. Her sheer luck made her grin as she proceeded to launch her psychological warfare on the poor girl.

"Hey Yuki Yuki, guessss whoooo?" S-Rise said chipper as can be. She could feel Yukiko growing pale on the other side of the line as her obnoxiously cute words shook down her nerves. Yukiko couldn't help but to feel her heart sink as the persistant calls broke down her walls of security. Trying not to alert the other workers around her, she played it off casually.

"H-Hey Rise...um...what's going on?" Yukiko yelped nervously. S-Rise plopped down onto a couch in her room and tried to relax her nerves so she wouldn't get too rowdy over the call.

"Not much, not much. Have you seen Yu? I've been trying to get a hold of him but I haven't had any luck with his cellphone," S-Rise asked thoughtfully. Yukiko's ears perked up as Rise actually released some information that she was thankful to know. Hearing that alone gave her a strong surge of confidence.

"I haven't I'm afraid, I was under the assumption that he was with you," Yukiko said, holding back tears of joy. S-Rise scowled over the phone before continuing onward. Playing it off cool as if nothing were suspicious, Rise kept up her tone with ease.

"If you see him, be sure to tell him that I have something important to talk to him about, its very urgent," S-Rise's voice grew a little more serious. Yukiko couldn't keep her hand from shaking as she continued to hear the chilling, twisted tone of Rise's voice come alive over the phone. S-Rise could hear Yukiko about to hang up so she decided to make one final move to catch her attention.

"Oh, by the way princess, do yourself a favor and look in the mirror tonight, I think you'll find a pleasant surprise waiting for you," S-Rise said ominously before hanging up with a giggle. Yukiko froze in place as she heard Rise's final chilling words. She quickly put the phone down back onto its stand and stood there like a statue. On one hand she was thrilled to hear that Yu was on his own once again, but in the other, Rise had compiled her next threat against her. Yukiko then quickly dialed Naoto's number, hoping to get some relief of heart. It rang four times before reaching her voicemail. Yukiko hung up then quickly dial Kanji's number. Again, there were four rings then right to voicemail. She couldn't believe that neither of them didn't answer, causing her to shift into a panic. Yukiko gripped the counter then took a deep breath, centering herself so that she didn't come off as overly worrisome to everyone else in the room.

"I think I'll lock myself in tonight…" Yukiko thought to herself as she stood in the main lobby, scared that any minute, she'd see the horrible Rise Kujikawa come walking in the door. Before she knew it, night time had fallen upon the world, signaling that her shift had finally ended. Dashing into a sprint, Yukiko ran off, darting up the stairs to save time then bursting in through her door. She immediately locked it behind her as she caught her breath. Pressing her hand to her chest, she gave herself a final sigh before walking over to her bed.

"I can't let this rattle me, Yu is counting on all of us to help and save him, I have to stay strong!" Yukiko psyched herself up as she began to discard her day clothes and get into her pajamas to try and enjoy a restful night in her warm bed. As she was undressing, she thought about what S-Rise had said about her mirror. Yukiko immediately attempted to shake the thought from her head, but the suspense of the thought weighed heavy on her to the point of almost panicking. She immediately turned away from her mirror and finished putting the rest of her pajamas on. Pouncing onto her bed, she reached over on her nightstand and grabbed her cellphone. Yukiko stared at her cellphone. She recalled that Rise was looking for you, so it certainly couldn't hurt for her to try and call his cell. She auto dialed the number 1 for his cellphone, which she set for Yu. As the phone began to ring, soft giggles could be heard from within the room. Yukiko was enveloped in a cold sweat as she impatiently waited for Yu's voice to say hello. It rang again, the laughter growing a little louder. As Yukiko received Yu's voicemail, she was ready to leave a message but was cut off by the creepy whispering once more.

"I look in the mirror and what do I see? A perfect stranger staring at me," the voice whispered in a spine tingling tone in her ear. She shrieked then dropped the phone, whipping her body around to see nothing in the room. Her heart began to race as she looked around, her body shaking vigorously as she looked around. She heard a soft giggle sound again, this time from the direction of her mirror. Rise's chilling words began creeping down her spine once more. She covered her ears and shook her head as she cut off her lights and hopped into bed, throwing her covers over her head.

"This isn't real...the voices can't be real...no no no! I won't believe this is real!" Yukiko cried to herself. She wrapped her pillow around her head with her arms at an attempt to try and silence any sounds coming from within the room. The giggling failed to subside, and it sounded as clear as day. She made the chilling realization that the voices weren't from within the room.

"Its in my head…the voices are in my head!" Yukiko shrieked and tried to cover her ears harder, knowing that it didn't make a difference. The laughter's voice began to shift, growing eerily familiar as it continued to trail onward.

"Don't be shy, I'm not going to bite you. All you need to do it look in the mirror, I promise I'll go away," the voices words were spiked with mischievous as Yukiko refused to believe them once more. At this point Yukiko was at a loss, no matter what she couldn't shake the voices. Beginning to cry, she curled up in a ball under her covers and shut her eyes tight, trying to cast aside all the awful things that were terrorizing her on this very night. The voice dropped its playful facade as it grew impatient with her defiance.

"Is it such a big deal? IF that's the case, I'll just have to make you do it," the voice growled. Yukiko continually shook and held her head, crunching her eyes as tightly as they could go praying for it all to go away. Suddenly, she felt her body stop shaking. Releasing the pillow and rising up in bed, Yukiko lost control of her bodily movements, as if she were possessed. She tried to fight against the forceful movements, causing her to tumble around on her feet in a power struggle. The effort became too much for Yukiko to handle, causing her to give up fighting it any further as her body arrived before the mirror. She shy'd her eyes away from it at first, trying to avoid it at all cost, but the sheer force of her possession caused her to turn and look into it with ease. What she saw gave a chilling slash to her system; she saw herself. The same familiar self that had plagued her all that time ago. Her eyes were glowing like the yellow moon that laid in the sky this very night, gazing over Yukiko with a smile.

"See? That wasn't so bad was it?" the voice snickered. The voice now seemed to be coming from within the mirror as she watched her other self take shape before her very eyes. Unable to fight the oppressive aura that her shadow gave off, she finally surrendered herself to the mirror, gazing into it in defeat. Tears formed in her eyes as the familiar face sat quietly for a moment.

"I thought…I thought you were gone…" Yukiko grimaced, looking as though she were ashamed of herself. It merely laughed in her face, diminishing her self image to the core as she wheaped in fear. The shadow gave a tilt of its head to continue gazing into Yukiko's eyes, commanding her attention forcefully.

"You only have yourself to blame, you're the one that felt you couldn't protect yourself; It's your fault that you searched out for help, to have people protect you like the princess you wish you were," the shadow snickered Yukiko's eyes began to grow dim, nearly lifeless if seen by others. Her chilling realization that she had been acting like her shadow had long ago gave her system a shock of truth that killed her a little inside. Yukiko felt herself breaking down; the shame of realizing that she couldn't help anyone on her own demoralized her further and further as her shadow slowly eased her way into Yukiko's consciousness. Yukiko's eyes shut, causing her tears to roll down her face in fear. Her body then stopped cold, standing like a statue for a moments before a smile graced her face.

"Mine," Yukiko whispered to herself. As she slowly opened her eyes, they began to softly glow, its shading changing to that of a shadow. Looking into the mirror, the shadow gazed over herself in the body she had yearned to take back over. Quickly reading her thoughts, she found some interesting realizations that Yukiko buried deep inside of her heart. Her thoughts about Naoto protecting her truly made her feel like a princess, and the princess always falls for her brave knight. S-Yukiko took all these thoughts into account as she smacked her lips with her tongue playfully.

"Mmm…I can't wait to get my hands on that cute meddlesome detective girl," S-Yukiko said softly, the very thought of the two of them performing any sexual acts caused her body to heat up quite quickly. Surprised at the sensitivity of Yukiko's body, she instantly giggled like a mindless whore as she ran her hands over her frame.

"So sensitive...hehehe...I think I'll take it for a spin while I think of that sexy detective girl...mmmm," she moaned to herself as she fell back onto her bed. She raised her legs up to throw off Yukiko's bottoms, leaving her in some cute panties that the shadow playfully rubbed against. To her surprise, even rubbing her cooch through her panties felt like there was nothing there. Smiling wide and moaning at the sensation, she made a particularly fun realization about her innocent little princess.

"My…she must've never masterbated before, because this stimulation is intense!" S-Yukiko shivered with delight. Closing her eyes and visualizing Naoto once more, she made haste, immediately throwing off her panties and assaulting her soft, warm, and tight snatch that made her body tremble violently with lust. S-Yukiko let her perverse imagination run wild as she watched behind her eyes.

"That's it Naoto...be a good boy detective and tighten that thing on. I can't wait for you to ravage my body like the man you wish you were," S-Yukiko teased Naoto as Naoto slowly slid on and tightening up the restraints of the strap-on harness. Naoto's face was blood red with embarrassment as she finally got it in place properly.

"T-This is a little embarrassing, sorry I'm so nervous," Naoto stumbled over her words. Yukiko giggled once more as she walked up to Naoto. Before Naoto had a chance to say anything, S-Yukiko quickly threw Naoto to the ground aggressively, pouncing on her like an animal before tasting her supple lips. Naoto felt her face catch fire as Yukiko began violating her her lips and rubbing their naked bodies together like a pair of sticks. Yukiko then slowly positioned the stout shaft of the strap-on to match that of her soaking wet, virgin pussy.

"Let me give you a hand with that," Yukiko panted with her tongue out, laughing manically as she slammed her crotch all the way down onto the strap-on. The sheer size of the shaft that Yukiko picked out stretched out her nether lips completely, tearing apart her tight insides with just a single thrust. S-Yukiko screamed from the pain, with the amount of pleasure matching it as well. S-Yukiko couldn't help but to grasp onto Naoto's sizable breasts as she began bouncing on the strap-on. Blood trailed from her now deflowered vagina as she ruthlessly slammed onto it, driving Naoto's face to the point of insanity.

"Th-This feels so weird, b-but so good!" Naoto cried out as she helplessly gripped Yukiko's waist with all of her strength, ramming Yukiko down onto her massive strap-on cock. Yukiko felt her brain turn to mush as her body ran wild with Naoto's movements and helpless cries of pleasure.

"I'M CLOSE! COME ON BIG BOY! FINISH ME OFF!" Yukiko shrieked with lust. She didn't care if anyone in complex could hear her, she didn't care if someone burst through her door, she didn't care if someone was even watching; Her eyes rolled back into her head as she cried, her tongue hanging out like a dog as she came all over her fingers. Her body began to twitch from her overly sensitive orgasm, leaving her a mess on her bed. As her breathing slowed down, Yukiko's body slowly grew hot once more; her thoughts still powering up Yukiko's libido.

"My God...!" S-Yukiko said delightfully, catching her breath. It took no longer than 10 minutes before she found herself ravaging her nether lips once more. Over and over again through the night, S-Yukiko played with herself as if she were making up for years and years of lost time. The amount of pleasure from each lustful release grew more intense one after another. Unable to control such feelings, she continued on, harder and harder until Yukiko's body was a sweaty, broken, and depraved mess laying on the floor like a rape victim. Twitching in absolute ecstacy, her body finally gave out, leaving a sick and twisted face of pleasure to be cast out for all to see.

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Mad Operations

(Genres: Self)

"I have a missed call from Yukiko? Crap, I should've paid closer attention..." Naoto scowled as she got ready for her day. Immediately, she opened her phone and called Yukiko's number back, praying that everything was OK. After a few rings, the connection clicked on.

"Yukiko, is everything alright?" Naoto's voice was filled with concern, which only fueled the smile of the freshly reborn S-Yukiko that happily picked up the phone. Knowing that the call came from her new object of obsession, she couldn't help but to rest her hand between her legs. Giving herself a playful pat, she set her voice to normal.

"I'm OK. Are you OK Naoto?" S-Yukiko replied using Yukiko's normal voice. A sigh of relief came from the other side of the call before Naoto returned her phone to her ear.

"I'm so sorry I didn't answer your call. I swore to you on my word that I would be readily available to you and I failed..." Naoto's apologetic voice made S-Yukiko shiver, causing her to plant her fingers in between her nether lips before giving it a soft rub.

"Oh...it's OK Naoto. I forgive you. So, what was the plan again? My thoughts are a little hazy from last night," S-Yukiko's voice moaned into the phone speaker slightly. Naoto paused for a moment, wondering what in the world she had just heard. Shrugging it off, she returned the phone to her ear once more.

"Kanji and I are going to show up at the inn in at around 6:00 PM to get you so we can all head to the meeting together." Naoto replied. A sick smile reflected off of the mirror in Yukiko's room as S-Yukiko stared at herself. She threw her back onto the bed and parted her legs so, she could start playing harder. It was like a feedback loop of getting turned on as she watched herself masterbate in the mirror as her hunk of a girl Naoto continued to speak with her. S-Yukiko found herself taking a deep breath to maintain her mannerisms as the normal Yukiko would.

"I'll be hanging around the inn til then so don't worry about me disappearing on you," S-Yukiko replied, another moan accidentally leaving her lips over the phone mic.

"Um, are you OK Yukiko? I hear some strange noises coming over the phone," Naoto's call out caused S-Yukiko to almost scream in pleasure as she came from Naoto's voice. Naoto couldn't help but to stare at her phone as the odd, almost sexual noises came through loud and clear. Gathering herself, S-Yukiko returned the phone to her ear.

"Y-Yes I'm fine. I'm sorry, I hope I'm not worrying you too much," S-Yukiko replied as she smiled in satisfaction. Naoto brushed the back of her head with her fingers before sighing softly.

"Not at all, I'm just concerned for your safety. Just remember the time and wait for us to arrive. Don't worry...we're going to keep you safe through this whole mess," Naoto said before cutting the connection between them.

"My my, this is going to be easier than I thought to nab my sweet, handsome girl and keep her all to myself," S-Yukiko giggled, wiggling her butt on her bed as she imagined her and Naoto bumping cunts. Needless to say, things were going to get even more interesting come later. Snapping out of her entrancing thoughts, she remembered about contacting Rise when she had taken Yukiko over and learned more about the plan.

"Oh I should probably contact the others," S-Yukiko said to herself as she began flipping through the phone numbers. Finally her cursor bar stopped on Rise Kujikawa's number and the phone dialed it in. There were no more than just one ring before it was picked up, as if Rise was awaiting the call on the other end.

"I still can't find my Yu Yuki Yuki! I can't sleep or eat without knowing exactly where he is!" Rise bellowed out melodically which caused S-Yukiko to move the phone from her ear. Patiently, she awaited S-Rise to quit her temper-tantrum over losing Yu's whereabouts, finally hearing a pause in S-Rise's voice. Slowly, S-Yukiko slid the phone back up to her ear.

"I already know, you're the one that told me. So why the theatrics?" S-Yukiko inquired, only to be met with a huff on the other end.

"Now that that's out of the way, what did you need to talk to me about Yukiko dear," S-Rise replied in an almost aristocratic manner. Losing her Yu had apparently been so crushing to her that she was quite literally losing her mind. S-Yukiko shook her head at the sad excuse of a ringleader that she had and continued on.

"I just got off the phone with Naoto. I've set up the times for her and Kanji to arrive here at the inn. They are both meeting up individually so we need to figure out who to jump first. It would be quite a hassle to jump them both at once," S-Yukiko's voice grew vaguely serious. Rise could be heard humming random nonsense until she finally answered.

"Can't I just leave that to you, Chie and Yosuke? I have to find my Yu before he does something to jeopardize everything..." Rise groaned. S-Yukiko shook her head at Rise's "Trying to sound cute" bimbo tone. Without Yu being under her control, she was as mad as a hatter. Even though she hadn't talked to S-Rise all that much, it was very apparent that she was helpless without Yu being nearby, which made for a very frustrating conversation.

"That's not our problem Rise, but sure, go ahead and chase your prince around like a hopeless little princess. Just be sure you catch him while he's alone or you'll be in for some trouble," S-Yukiko snickered in a crude fashion at S-Rise's pathetic whimpers and cries.

"Any chance you can try to call him and lure him out for me? Preeeetttyyyy pleeeeaaaasseee?" S-Rise continued to whine like a pathetic child as S-Yukiko shook her head in disgust. S-Yukiko face palmed as she held her phone away from her ear again.

"Alright, alright fine!" S-Yukiko growled, her body growing incredibly anxious for some heavy relief from the overwhelming frustration. With every passing second that S-Yukiko couldn't have her way with Yukiko's body, the more irritable she grew. Finally a delightful gasp came from S-Rise's lips as the message finally got through to her.

"Aw thank you dear, you are the best! Catch you later!" Rise said in her obnoxiously ditsy tone before hanging up. S-Yukiko huffed angrily then scrolled through her phone to find Narukami's name then clicked it. I rang three times before it was picked up.

"Yu, is that you?" S-Yukiko put on her best scared princess face as some rustling could be heard from the other end. It sounded like he was in the middle of a shopping mart with the noise of footsteps overpowering his words slightly.

"Sorry, I'm just now getting up, is everything alright Yukiko?" Yu's voice sounded tired and worn out, meaning that he hadn't slept since the moment he managed to escape Rise's clutches. S-Yukiko put on her best pout face to play her role perfectly to hide suspicion.

"I'm just really worried about everything going on. I'm so scared right now about going back to school that I can't bare to even leave my room," Yukiko pouted. She would like to thank the academy awards for her flawless performance of sounding meek and helpless in the role of Yukiko Amagi in the movie "Let's sucker people into doing what we want". The spastic mental image alone caused S-Yukiko to giggle inside.

"Do you need me to come over to the inn and hang out a bit? Maybe it will help relax your nerves," Yu said in concern as S-Yukiko's body grew warm again. It seemed that Yukiko's body was wired to get horny whenever guys/Naoto showed concerned over her own well being. Considering everything that was going on right now, it was essentially a play with herself paradise. Lightly playing with herself once again, she made a gasp over the phone that left Yu confused for a moment.

"Are you alright over there Yukiko? You sound like you're in pain," Yu prodded. Yukiko giggled within as she slipped a few fingers inside of her crotch before replying.

"I'm s-so a-afraid Yu, p-please come over and h-help me calm down…" S-Yukiko sounded off. She knew that she was hamming it up a bit, but since she was doing her best to keep her tongue from hanging out of her mouth like a dog in heat, her sadism in her heart wouldn't allow otherwise.

"Alright...it will be a bit dangerous for me, but I'll be there as soon as possible," Yu said, scrambling to his feet. She hung up the phone and began ravaging Yukiko glorious body once more, beginning to howl like a depraved animal. Yu looked at his phone with disgust as he shook his head. Having spent enough time with Rise and her crazy vocal antics, it was clear that Yukiko had already become a victim as well.

"Damn it," Yu thought to himself as he clenched onto his phone angrily. He knew now what he had to do. Throwing on his school coat, he decided it was time for him to discharge himself from the police station and get to the bottom of this mystery himself.

"I should probably go into the TV and scope things out, the answer will probably be laying inside there," Yu said quietly. Having been in the station a number of times, he took the time to hide one of his many weapons in case of an emergency. Without hesitation, he grabbed a hold of a carrying case that looked like it would house a musical instrument and headed out the back door. Yu finally knew that enough was enough, and that if he didn't move out now that everything would surely fall apart.

"Hehehe! I bet Yukiko called on Yu to meet her at the inn. I better go ahead and get prepared so I can capture my love one last time!" Rise said to herself as she recklessly began prepping all of her supplies when she didn't truly know that Yu would be there without a doubt. It was clear that she was so blinded with obsession that she didn't even take Yu's intelligence into account.

"Let's see here…chloroform…check! Handcuffs…check! Stun gun…check! Alright I think that's all I'll need!" She cheerfully announced to herself, taking her steps into the afternoon air. She took a good, long stretch of her arms and legs, her mind filled with nothing but thoughts of her precious Yu. After S-Yukiko finished her last personal rough housing for a little bit. She decided it would be best to let everyone else know what was happening. Setting up a three way call, she called both S-Chie and S-Yosuke to try and properly set things out without their batshit in love leader. Fortunately she had already alerted them to her awakening earlier or else this was going to be a really strange conversation. First to pick up was Chie, then soon after Yosuke clicked in, getting everyone locked in to plan.

"Hey guys, I'm here to help lay things out since our leader has lost her damn mind," S-Yukiko replied. She heard groans from both S-Yosuke and S-Chie, symbolizing that they also had to deal with her complete nonsense.

"Yeah seriously, Rise is completely off her damn rocker right now. So, what's the plan, what're we doing?" S-Yosuke spoke up first, paving the way the for the flow of the conversation.

"I called Yu and tried to lure him over here to the inn. I'm not sure if it will work or not, but Rise will definitely be here waiting for him. One of you needs to intervene with Rise to try and lure her away from the inn around 6pm so she won't completely screw up the plan," S-Yukiko groaned as she awaited someone to take a call out for the position.

"I guess I could do it...she gets along easier with me than dip shit," S-Chie said, clearly smiling as she took a shot at S-Yosuke. He rolled his eyes and groaned at the poorly hidden insult, shaking it off so that they could continue.

"Good luck with that. I may be a dip shit, but I'm not a dumbass. And only a dumbass would try to stop Rise from trying to get a hold of Yu," S-Yosuke retaliated. Contrary to the shadows cooperation between one another, Chie's and Yosuke's shadows refused to stop fighting like cats and dogs. Yukiko slid her hand over her eyes and shook her head as they growled at one another.

"Yosuke, your job is to try and deal with Kanji if he decides to get in the way. You know as well as we do that he's a tough fighter so we're relying on your deception to bring him down," S-Chie called out. S-Yosuke groaned at the ordered but cleared it up with a smile anyway.

"Roger that. So if Chie is trying to keep Rise on a leash and I'm ambushing the big guy, what will you be doing?" S-Yosuke pondered, immediately leading Yukiko into a playful grin.

"I have a better plan for you Yosuke. As good as a suggestion as Chie's plan is, I think it'd be best if you accompanied me on my endeavor. I'm going to be escorted by Naoto herself, so I'm going to need your help taking her out while she's not looking. I want to have her all to myself after that~" S-Yukiko said with an odd moan. The other two couldn't help but to laugh at Yukiko's perverse gesture, clearly poking fun at her taste in people.

"Whatever floats your boat I guess. But I think I should try to handle Kanji instead of being Rise's babysitter. As looney as she is, I don't think she'd risk the plan over a questionable source of information. She is stupid, but I don't think she's that stupid," S-Chie proposed to the others. Taking a moment to think, they both agreed that the big guy shouldn't be left alone.

"I'll leave that to you then Chie. If everything goes accordingly, the only one not accounted for is Yu, which I'm more than sure that Rise can track him down. Alright is everyone clear on the plan now? Are we all in agreement?" S-Yukiko made the call to see if all were in favor. With no surprise, they all agreed on the scenario and immediately parted from the call. Yukiko sighed contently and leaned back on her bed once more, now gazing out her window that had a perfect view of the front of the inn.

"I can hardly wait for you to arrive Naoto...when I finally get you all to myself...my God...I'm going to make you feel like a real man," Yukiko cackled, now patiently awaiting the clock to countdown to her arrival. Finally waking up so late in the day, Kanji rolled out of bed and prepped himself for the mission of the day. As grabbed his clothes and began dressing, his phone decided to buzz on his dressed until it fell off to the floor. Kanji quickly pulled up his pants and belted them as he looked at the screen. To his surprise, it was Yu calling him.

"Hey sempai, is that you?!" Kanji answered in disbelief as Yu gave him an affirmative word. Relieved that he could stop worrying over it, he gratefully returned his attention back to the phone.

"Listen carefully...I need you and Naoto to come with me into the TV immediately! I have a feeling that all the insanity going on around us is being caused by a force there," Yu replied, almost sounding like he was out of breath.

"Me and Naoto are supposed to meet up at the inn to take Yukiko to our meeting over you today," Kanji grumbled in confusion as Yu's breathy voice continued gracing his ears.

"DON'T GO! Yukiko tried to lure me to the Amagi Inn, but I'm pretty sure that wasn't her. Be weary of her if you see her!" Yu shouted in breathy words, doing his best to maintain his pace. Kanji scratched the back of his head in confusion, trying to piece together what was going on.

"That's probably a huge trap waiting to happen! Kanji, you have to get a hold of Naoto, my phone's about to die. I'll hide out around the back of the Junes building waiting for you both! I can't do this alone! I need help!" Yu huffed out before his phone cut out. Kanji growled once more before getting his clothes together. Afterwards he dialed in Naoto's number, hoping that he could would get a response. Ring…ring…ring…ring…nothing. Kanji took a deep breath and tried calling once more, getting the same results. He tried to text message her as well, but never received a reply in the 3 minutes he waited. Pacing back in forth he tried time and time again, desperately trying to get a hold of her. After another few minutes of failure, he angrily stuffed his phone in his pocket.

"GRRR! DAMN IT! I can't just let her go into that trap! But I know sempai needs me...WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!" Kanji barked loudly as he left out of his home. Charging down the street, he tried to think of everywhere that Naoto could be at this time. Realizing that time was not on his side, he had to make a choice quickly on what he was going to do. The issue was that Junes and the inn were in two completely different directions. It was either go to one or the other, there were no other options. Tormented by this dilemma, he felt that destroying the source of the problem could save Naoto in itself. Standing firm by his decision, he booked it toward Junes.

"Don't worry Naoto, sempai and I will take out that nasty shadow that's causin' all this and save you and everyone else. Please be smart like you always are, don't let your guard down..." Kanji groaned to himself with a hint of sorrow in his voice. The clock ticked on quickly the time slowly catching up to them all as the whole operation came to a beginning. Naoto leaned up against the gate to the inn, impatiently waiting the time out for either Yukiko or Kanji to show.

"Where's Kanji? He should've been here 5 minutes ago…Yukiko hasn't come out either…" Naoto said with concern as she checked her watch once more. In the past whenever any sort of time was issued to the group it was always met without fail. But seeing that Yu wasn't around, it seemed that everything that flowed well together turned into a muddled mess. Naoto went to reach for her cell phone, but was shocked to find that she actually had forgotten it at the station. Naoto shook her head at her own idiocy as she kept her guard up, watching all around her. The doors to the Amagi Inn opened and out came Yukiko. She was dressed in her typical weekend clothing, and seemed to be in particularly high spirits as she skipped down the steps. Naoto believed that everything was normal, an assumption that she shouldn't so easily give in to.

"Where's Kanji?" S-Yukiko asked cautiously as her eyes began drooling over Naoto. She was so close now, so close that she could literally smell her from where she was standing. She did everything in her power to keep her bodies hormones under control as Naoto shook her head.

"I…don't know. Admittedly, I forgot my phone so I couldn't call to ask. Could you call him?" Naoto groaned apologetically as Yukiko grew a half smile.

"JACK POT" S-Yukiko snickered to herself, now knowing that Naoto would have no means of calling for help. S-Yukiko sighed as she pulled out her phone. She held it up to her face so she could pretend to dial his number without suspicion. She held it up to her ear and listened to nothing. After what she believed would be four rings, she hit the end button and placed it back into her pocket.

"No luck...I guess he forgot to turn his phone up again..." S-Yukiko groaned playfully as she put her authentic Yukiko face on. Naoto clenched her teeth together as she tipped the brim of her hat down slightly in defeat. She sighed softly then turned to Yukiko with a reassuring smile.

"Shall we go then Yukiko? I'll just have to keep watch over you myself," Naoto said with confidence as she dusted off her sleeve. A dark, perverse smile stretched across S-Yukiko's face as she gave a subtle nod. After Naoto faced forward, S-Yukiko made a quick text to Yosuke and Chie, telling them to begin the operation. Naoto paused then turned back around as S-Yukiko placed her phone back into her coat pocket.

"Are you coming Yukiko? We'll be late if we don't move out," Naoto stated calmly with a smile. Yukiko gave a nod then hopped up beside Naoto. Naoto's face turned red lightly as S-Yukiko held onto Naoto's arm as if she were her boyfriend/girlfriend. S-Yukiko couldn't help but to lean her nose close to Naoto's beautiful locks of hair and took a soft whiff of Naoto's scent. Naoto's scent caused S-Yukiko's face to grow flush and her body to tremble. To Naoto, she appeared to be trembling in a fright, when in reality, she was clearly in lust. She took a steading breath to pull herself together so Naoto wouldn't notice her odd mannerisms.

"Hehe, soon my sweet prince Naoto, soon we will have you and enjoy that glorious body of yours," she spoke softly to herself in a terrifying tone, gently gracing her lips with her tongue. Naoto couldn't help but to feel awkward as Yukiko clenched onto her, wondering if all the people around them would get the wrong idea. Knowing that Yukiko was in fear was all she needed to comprehend Yukiko's actions of sticking close to her. Making there way towards Junes, Yukiko dragged Naoto along the water channel as a sort of scenic route on their journey there. Naoto just continued facing forward, trying her best to stay alert while Yukiko hindered her ability to move freely.

"You know...I'm kind of glad its just the two of us. We never really talk all that much, y'know?" S-Yukiko said with a smile as she turned her yearning eyes to Naoto's. As they continued, Naoto began to feel that things weren't feeling quite right. Naoto began looking around more cautiously than before, with Yukiko trying even harder to get her attention.

"Usually we don't really have a need to. But you're right, this is kind of nice I suppose," Naoto replied, her face still red with embarrassment. It seemed to Yukiko that this was the first time Naoto had been alone with another girl before. As cute as it was for the both of them sharing a little touching moment with one another, S-Yukiko was ready to lead Naoto into the trap that she had plotted. Clenching onto Naoto's arm tighter, she began to grow a carnal grin across her lips.

"Hey Naoto...look at me," S-Yukiko beckoned. Naoto, hesitantly at first, slowly turned her head towards Yukiko. She noticed that Yukiko was now blushing, the odd signs of love in her eyes. It was if she had wanted to be alone with her all along, like it was a date of some sort. Naoto smiled kindly at Yukiko as she turned her eyes to her.

"What's going on? You OK?" Naoto replied. Naoto grew more and more uneasy, the longer she looked at Yukiko. It seemed that her face had been slowly growing a creepy smile, the kind of creepy that served as a warning for anyone who would see it. S-Yukiko took the initiative and stood on her tip-toes so that she could taste Naoto's lips with her own. Naoto's eyes widened, causing her to immediately try and stagger away from Yukiko in disbelief. The more Naoto struggled, the tighter Yukiko's grasp became, until it almost seemed inhuman.

"Y-Y-Yukiko w-what are you doing?!" Naoto yelped as S-Yukiko made a move onto Naoto's neck. Naoto's face grew fearful the more that she struggled. Her body wasn't able to to place a finger on its own feelings as Yukiko pleasured her neck. Suddenly, Naoto's ears caught wind of footsteps charging their position from beyond the median of the channel's wall. Trying to move Yukiko out of the way to grab her fire arm, Naoto did her best to ready herself. Already feeling warm from Yukiko's touch, her ability to move and make decisions slowly became a mess of complications.

"Yukiko! We have to ruuuuuu…WHA-WHAT ARE YOU DOING Yukiko?!" Naoto cried in surprised as Yukiko shifted behind her and immediately pinned her arms behind her. Naoto began shouting and grunting in defiance as she tried desperately to break Yukiko's hold on her. Yukiko then swept Naoto's feet from beneath her, putting her onto her knees as S-Yukiko kept her hold on her.

"WHAT IS THIS?! YUKIKO WHY?!" Naoto screamed once more. Nothing but sick, maniacal laughter deafened Naoto's ears. Naoto used her strength to turn her gaze back towards Yukiko, but was met with a disturbing, wide eye'd smile with glowing yellow eyes to accompany it. Naoto's eyes widened and her face filled with terror as she struggled as hard as she could to break free. S-Yukiko began malesting Naoto through her thick clothing, causing an unusual mixture of confusion and misplaced sensual noises to leave her lips.

"I'm doing this because I love you Naoto, and I want you all to myself," Yukiko said lovingly in Naoto's ear. The once proud, strong Naoto was now trembling like the girl she was in Yukiko's firm embrace. Finally breaking free, Naoto turned and grasped a hold of Yukiko's shoulders in an attempt to bring her to her senses.

"Yukiko do you realize what you're saying?! I-I-I..." Naoto's confused voice was silence as a loud bashing noise came from the back of Naoto's head. Naoto felt her world come crashing down as her body was forced to the ground by a metal bat. Naoto's vision slowly became hazy as she crumbled to the ground, helpless and defeated. She watched in terror as S-Yukiko's eyes shined brightly in hers, her face growing closer and closer to her own. S-Yukiko passionately kissed Naoto one last time on her beautiful lips before Naoto's eyes and vision faded to black.

"Nighty night my sweet prince," S-Yukiko said affectionately as Naoto finally was out cold. S-Yosuke shook his head at her helpless and vulnerable gaze over Naoto, causing his stomach to curdle angrily.

"What the hell is up with you girls liking other girls? Don't get me wrong, I think it's hot, but I don't get any damn action out of any of this," S-Yosuke scowled playfully as S-Yukiko helplessly tasted Naoto's lips once more.

"Aw...is poor little Yosuke feeling left out? Hehe...I'll tell you what..." S-Yukiko stood back up onto her feet, slowly approaching Yosuke who was wearing a cocky smile. She moved up on Yosuke until her lips were inches from his and smiled. She leaned up to whisper something softly into his ear that the rest of the world wasn't meant to hear. After her lips left his ear, a wide, sadistic grin graced his lips, leading his eyes down to Naoto.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," S-Yosuke laughed as he helped S-Yukiko remove Naoto from this scene of serenity into a scene of torture. S-Rise arrived at the Amagi inn like the fool that she was, sitting in the bushes as she waited for her precious Yu to arrive. As she tended to her nails and make-up she felt a tremendous shake from within her heart, like the pulse from an earthquake. Her eyes grew grim as she glared off into the distance. Raising back up onto her feet, she felt her murderous tendencies grow wild as she came to the realization of where he was.

"I must stop him at all costs..." S-Rise growled angrily as she took off on foot, headed towards her beloved's location, Junes. It seemed she had set a mental trap within the confines of the TV, with even the slightest hint of movement setting it off. She knew now that her precious Yu was going to try and ruin everything that she had worked hard for. He was going to ruin...her love.

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Alone I Break, Part 1

(Genres: Forced, Yuri, Voyeur, FFM)

"Kanji, where is Naoto?" Yu's concern met an all time high as only Kanji showed up on the soon to be battleground. Kanji shook his head in frustration as he let loose a loud sigh.

"Her phone wasn't goin' off and I had to choose between her and you. I'm sure she's capable on her own, even though it really hurt me inside having to make such a tough decision. But I know if we can get to the bottom of this, all of that stuff will stop. So here I am, let's get the show on the road!" Kanji announced. Yu grit his teeth in fear of the worst for Naoto, but immediately pulled it together. Using a copy of the key that Yosuke made, it wasn't a challenge at all to sneak their way into the building. Flipping on the lights, Kanji and Yu then found themselves flying through the isles of the story like ninja's in enemy territory. Yu made sure to take the up most caution just in case there was a trap waiting for them. After about 10 minutes of sneaking around, they finally arrived in the electronics department.

"I forgot to mention...there's a good chance that our persona's won't work within the TV. So make sure that you are equipped before stepping foot into this dungeon," Yu gave his opening pep talk a go before both of them going in through the TV that they had for such a long time. Hoping that the main room would feel nice with a sense of nostalgia, they were sadly mistaken when they looked around. All of the TVs around them and all of the recording equipment were completely smashed to pieces. The normally vibrantly lit area was now incredibly dim as if it were a reflection of its current state.

"What the hell happened here?!" Kanji said as uncertainty rose within him. They both were at a complete loss at the destruction of their second home. Kanji walked off toward a pile of TVs that sat to the side of their main entrance. Shoving them aside one by one, Kanji grinned when he saw his signature chair still in one piece beneath it all. Tearing it from the incredibly heavy pile, he rested it on his shoulder before joining Yu in the center of the room.

"What luck right? It seems that old chair I left here last time was still in one piece," Kanji smirked in a form of victory, Yu smiled back, pumping his arm with confidence as a signification of a small victory. Any good news right now was a God send.

"Good, now we're both properly equipped. I remember how difficult it was with 4 of us and our personas, I can only imagine what it'll be like now with just you and me and our weapons. Think we can handle it?" Yu asked, he sounded almost like one of those motivational speakers who would always talk about how all the odds of the world against us all but with the power of 'insert thing here', you can conquer anything. Being so direct however was the entire essence of Kanji's style.

"Oh hell yeah! We have the fate of all of our friends on our shoulders, that's more than enough for me to deal with these stupid shadows! Even if shit gets hairy, I know that we can get through it!" Kanji cried out with overwhelming confidence, which helped psych Yu up as well as they turned to the typical dungeon entry point. A sudden realization hit them both however, which slightly dampened their spirits. As approached the entrance, soon realized that there was going to be another major issue that they would overcome, and that would be doing this dungeon without a navigator. Contrary to this issue, the both of them stepped forward, take a courageous leap into the unknown to tackle their unseen target. Breaking out into the other side, they were met with a rather ghostly sight. They found themselves standing in the same opening room as Rise's old dungeon that she had created. However there were 2 major difference: Unlike the last incarnation of this dungeon, it wasn't festive or heart pounding; before when they all had entered, it was if they had just stepped into a strip club. This time it felt a lot...darker. The lighting through the dungeon was quite scarce, just like that of the main room that they came from. The second huge difference was that this place was completely empty. Instead of the hoard of enemies, it was like they had all stayed dead, and created the feeling of a void down the halls.

"This place is giving me the creeps," Kanji said as Yu and himself began searching through the dungeon. Every step they took was like they were stepping into the bleak future that had befallen this familiar place. The vibrant colors on the wall had become faded and dusty, the carpet that led all around the labyrinth was beginning to tear from being old and decrepit. And of course half the lights had been busted out with what looked like a baseball bat. Instead of being at the club, they were clearly at the morgue. They found their steps gradually growing slower and slower the deeper in they went, almost as if they subconsciously knew that there was going to be a trap or an assault of some sort around any corner. Growing closer and closer to the end of the first floor, it sounded as if there were footsteps tailing the both of them. Without a single doubt in their minds, they both bolted for the entrance to the next floor. Trailing behind them were two sets of bright, glowing yellow eyes with teeth that shined just as bright in the dark.

"Well, well, looks like we found em'?" S-Chie said triumphantly, catching sight of them as the moved on to the next floor. S-Chie had met up with S-Rise on her way to Junes, which gave her a sick sense of victory. Knowing that anyone inside of the TV could no longer control their persona's she saw that it was easy pickings to deal with whoever was inside. However, S-Chie had been finding herself on edge with each step at S-Rise's side. Every time she would take a peek over at S-Rise, her face was twisted into an almost permanent scowl with the expression of a murder being tailored with it. Without any warning, S-Rise charged off after them, leaving S-Chie in her dust.

"I don't get it...what the hell could she be so afraid of..." S-Chie groaned as she picked up her pace to catch up.

xxxxxx

"Wha...where am I...?" Naoto asked nothing, her voice groggy and bogged down as if she just awoke with a hangover. Her eyes focused to her surroundings pretty quickly as she shook her head. She found herself in an unfamiliar room that obviously belonged to a teenager; there were clothes sprawled all over the floor, various piles of trash sitting on the table before her and various places throughout the floor, heck even underwear lying around the dressers that they should be going into. As she went to move, she felt that her arms were held in place by some sort of restraint. Noticing the disappearance of her pants and underwear, she also saw that her legs were free of restraint. But she didn't feel like she had the energy to move them, causing her to grunt in frustration. She then began to panic as she felt paralyzed from the waist down, desperately trying to roll herself off the piece of furniture that her body rested upon. Struggling harder and harder, she managed to roll herself onto the crusty, poorly vacuumed floor with a crash as she hit up against the table. She heard the door to the room open and close, seeing two sets of feet as she heard the door being locked behind them. Circling around the table, she tried to watch as they made their way around her, eventually standing at her rear. Before she had a chance to swerve around, a blindfold was tightly bound over her eyes, leaving her in darkness. As she attempted to cry for help, her mouth was immediately silenced by a moist, thick article of clothing being shoved in her mouth. She attempted to spit it out, but smelt a strange stench from the article in question. It made her body shake and her consciousness fade in and out; it was like an odd roller coaster of ups and downs that left her body aching. Her senses of perception became dull as her body was hoisted up onto the table that she had hit against.

"Yeah...this position will do..." a voice wavered with a volume that wobbled between loud and soft. It appeared that all of Naoto's senses were being numbed by the unusual substance that drenched the cloth in her mouth. Unable to feel her lower half, she felt her body slowly grow hot as her upper body shifted like it was on its own. Suddenly, a sudden sexual sensation shocked her body as she felt her insides being filled by a mysterious object. She let out gasps and whimpers into the cloth as her lower body was being toyed with in some manner. Giggles came from the far end of her body as the shuffling sound of footsteps on carpet circled back around to her side. Naoto gagged and coughed as the cloth was forced from her mouth, causing her to cringe from the aftertaste filling her mouth. The cloth was then replaced by a set of soft, cool lips on her own. She tried to struggle and cry for help, but her mouth was muffled by the one pleasuring her mouth. She felt her face grow hot as the sensual feeling began to make her body tremble with need. The foreign lips then parted from her own with a gentle fit of laughter leaving them.

"You're so cute when you're vulnerable like this," the voice sounded playfully. It took no time at all for Naoto to recognize the voice in question. It was clearly the voice of the one she tried to protect, Yukiko. Disgusted with the feeling of betrayal, Naoto felt her eyes grow tears as she tried to break free of the feeling that was slowly conquering her body.

"Yukiko...why...why are you doing this...?" Naoto coughed weakly, her eyes barely able to stay open behind the blindfold. Another sensual giggle came from S-Yukiko's lips as she slowly climbed her body over top of Naoto's. Suddenly, one button at a time, she felt the remaining clothes on the upper half of her body being stripped down to the bottom. Trying to shake Yukiko off of her, Naoto tried to cry out for help once more, which was muted by a hand clenching over her mouth. After her coat was opened, her shirt wasn't as delicately attended to and was forcefully ripped open, showing her wraps that bound her breasts to her body. Loud breathing left Yukiko's mouth as she grasped the top of the wraps with her hands and yanked it down, allowing Naoto's breasts to bounce free of their restraint. Naoto began crying into S-Yukiko's hand as she began indulging herself with Naoto's succulent breasts. Licking them at first, S-Yukiko moved her lips down to suck at them lovingly, causing Naoto's tears to slide down from the blindfold and into the corner of her quivering lips. Yukiko removed her hand from Naoto's crying lips to join her other one in grabbing large handfuls of Naoto's sizable breasts.

"S-Stop...please..." Naoto's words slurred as her body became engulfed with an odd sense of desire. Yukiko snickered into Naoto's breasts as she watched Naoto gradually submit to the drug she was exposed to. Naoto's heart began to race as she heard sudden shutter sounds from a camera ringing from her left. Another set of laughter accompanied them, giving Naoto's a sick feeling to her stomach.

"That's it, just like that. Very nice!" the familiar voice teased on as the shuttering sounds ceased their presence. Naoto immediately recognized that voice as well, it was none other than Yosuke, another one of her dear friends that she believed would never betray her. Naoto felt her world become a blur as the sensual assault on her chest continued on. It wasn't for another 5 minutes before S-Yukiko decided to move off of Naoto and removed the blindfold to allow Naoto's sight to get in on the action too. Naoto stared in horror as she looked at her still numb lower half to see a strange harness equipped to her. She hadn't ever seen one in person, but she knew what it was. Now crawling up between her legs, an incredibly lewd expression grew on S-Yukiko's face as she began playing with the rather large protrusion as if it were Naoto's manhood.

"Mmm...you're so big Naoto, I don't know if it's going to fit," S-Yukiko's voice was drowned in seduction as she gripped a hold of the extended portion. She moved her hand up and down, jerking off the strange tool; since it was both sided for pleasure, Naoto felt the other half malesting her insides, causing Naoto's whimpers and pouts to slowly grow into awkward moans.

"Y-Yukiko...s-stop...this feels...weird..." Naoto whined loudly, causing S-Yukiko to move it up and down ferociously. Naoto could help but to continually cry out as her insides were being stirred up wildly from the phallic object that was ramming into her crotch. Naoto shameless screamed as she felt her body growing closer and closer to a forced climax against her will. The more and more Naoto's words flew, the more shuttering sounds from Yosuke's camera echoed in her ears. S-Yukiko used all her strength to shove the object half inside of Naoto as hard as she could; Naoto began to scream in both fear and pleasure as she felt her insides explode all around the object inside her. Naoto's head fell back as she desperately gasped for air, the sensation taking her breath away. S-Yukiko's body could no longer take anymore waiting, causing her to pounce on top of Naoto like a predator on prey. Naoto's waterlogged eyes filled with shame as she shifted them from Yukiko. Naoto was in complete disbelief in what was happening, now trying to convince her regularly rational mind that this had to be some sort of nightmare. Her insides began to pulse and sting; she could feel her cum mixing with excessive amounts of blood from internal wounds she had experienced mixing together, causing her now soar insides to shriek with pain. Realizing now that Naoto was a virgin, S-Yukiko cackled wildly as she sprawled over Naoto, tilting her head up to forcefully kiss her lifeless lips.

"I'm so glad I was the one to take your virginity my precious prince, now its your turn to deflower your princess," S-Yukiko moaned against Naoto's lips as she slid her lower body down until her nether gently rested around the tip of the strap-on. Naoto shook her head vigorously, pleading and begging Yukiko to stop desperately with tears in her eyes. S-Yukiko clearly saw these pleads as a cry for more as she leaned down and licked a few tears from Naoto's cheek. Without any more delay Yukiko slid her tight, moist snatch onto the massive phalice that was the shaft of the strap on. She giggled like a maniac with pleasure as it tore up into her insides, causing her hymen to snap in two. Naoto watched in absolute terror as blood trailed down Yukiko's legs, causing her to cry out loudly in pain as she fit the entire thing inside her. S-Yukiko and Naoto both cried in pain as Yukiko's full weight pushed downward onto it. Naoto's stinging, throbbing insides felt as if they were being torn to shreds as Yukiko began to bounce her lower half on and off of the strap-on. S-Yukiko's face looked like a wild animal in heat as she gripped Naoto's breasts and used them as leverage to push up and down. Crying and moaning out loudly, S-Yukiko put on a show for S-Yosuke, who was now taking pictures like his life depended on it. Naoto's world became a blur as the screaming pain of her vagina mixed with the shrieking pleasure of her drugged body. Before long, her morals went numb as she gave into the temptation and lust that she was being smothered with in the mysterious room of depravity.

"God damn it stop!" Yosuke yelled within S-Yosuke's mind as he continued to snap photo's like a fashion magazine photographer. Having been put in the dark forced to watch for the past few day, Yosuke was finally sick and tired of feeling so useless and was ready to make his stand. S-Yosuke paused his photography for a moment, a sick smile forming on his face.

"Oh ho, I get it, you want in on the action don't ya you sick bastard?" S-Yosuke teased, causing Yosuke's level of anger to burst wide open. It was like watching a pissed off any after drowning its ant hill, mostly just amusing and not really threatening.

"Screw you! I'm going to force my way out whether you like it or not!" Yosuke growled, now trying to focus on getting back in control. S-Yosuke shook his head at the pitiful attempts to gain control then smirked at him inside.

"No, we're going to screw her," S-Yosuke laughed pointing to S-Yukiko's wildly thrashing behind. Yosuke's face grew pale, remembering the images of his dream before and how it ended up breaking him in two.

"Oh no...OH SHIT! DON'T YOU DO IT YOU BASTARD!" Yosuke screamed as loudly as he could, only to have it go in S-Yosuke's ear and then back out again.

"Just know you brought this on yourself. I gave you warning after warning, I was more than fair with your dumb ass, but now I've had it with your ant shit attempts at taking control. So just shut up and enjoy the show," S-Yosuke grumbled as he laid the camera down on top of his TV. As the two ladies danced wildly inside one another, S-Yosuke took the opportunity to move around to the back where he got a much better picture. There was no delay in growing his own erection as he leaned forward and grabbed Yukiko's ass, holding it in place. S-Yukiko turned around at S-Yosuke and whined loudly.

"W-What are you doing you idiot!?" S-Yukiko cried, only to be shocked by the feeling of S-Yosuke's moist tongue against her anal hole. She let out a loud, surprised gasp as he teased her asshole, getting it nice and moist before jumping in on the action. Yosuke stared, covering his mouth at the gross gesture of pleasure. S-Yosuke immediately undid his bottoms then stood up, pushing the head of his throbbing hard on against Yukiko's asshole.

"This is going to REALLY rock your world!" S-Yosuke laughed as he firmly stuffed his dick into S-Yukiko's now softened, moist asshole. A loud gasp shook the air as he forced it all the way inside, causing Yukiko to tremble like an earthquake of pleasure.

"O-OH GOD! I'M GOING TO BREAK!" S-Yukiko shrieked as S-Yosuke joined Naoto in brutally deflowering her. Nothing but gasps and laughing cries of intense pleasure came from S-Yukiko as her holes throbbed wildly; she had now become a wild whore in front of Yosuke's eyes, causing him to scream in protest. S-Yosuke couldn't help but laugh at the slutty princess as she begged him for more.

"YOU ASSHOLE! I'LL KILL YOU I SWEAR!" Yosuke yelled at the top of his lungs as he watched himself mercilessly tear Yukiko to pieces with Naoto helping below. Yosuke's hopelessness sat in as he watched the vulgar display, once again feeling pathetic as his attempts to fight were easily extinguished. S-Yosuke decided to give Yosuke a last shot at his words as he ravaged Yukiko from behind.

"That would be suicide you dumb ass," S-Yosuke laughed at Yosuke as he watched him break down yet again.

To Be Continued...


	9. Chapter 9

Alone I Break, Part 2

"Sheesh, I forgot how long this place goes on..." Kanji snarled as he and Yu continued rushing around the second floor. The closer and closer that they grew to the end of it all, the darker and more decrepit the area became. If this was the state of Rise's soul, then they were in for an incredibly tough fight. Suddenly Kanji caught something out the corner of his eye as Yu went to turn into one of the empty rooms. What appeared to be a shadow formed from the wall behind him, quickly gaining speed to attack Yu from behind.

"SEMPAI WATCH OUT!" Kanji yelled as he ran to take it out. Without delay Yu spun around and withdrew his blade from its sheath like a samurai. The blade sliced through it like a hot knife through butter, causing it to crumple to the ground and vanish into thin air.

"Thanks Kanji, that was way too close...it seems that the closer we're getting the more it seems that the shadows are trying to stop us. That must mean we're getting close..." Yu explained, his heart beating from the attempt to kill him. Running side by side they did everything they could to get past the shadows that were now forming from the wood work. Every shadow that formed before the two of them was easily swatted, cast aside to disappear without any hesitation. Feeling like there was no end, Yu and Kanji found themselves be slowed down little by little, like have a jeep bogged down in swamp no matter how much you stomped the pedal. As each shadow attacked, Yu would make the first move, with Kanji covering the next strike, it was if they were forced to make a choreographed dance if they were going to stay alive. Finally, after pushing through wall after wall of shadows, their exhausted, beat up bodies made it to a door that seemed to be glowing with an odd aura.

Taking a moment to sit down and catch their breath, they each sat at one side of the door, like a swat team about to kick in the door for a raid. Their much needed break was cut to shreds as two figures appeared in front of them. Starting off as two sets of glowing yellow eyes, as they grew closer and closer, it was clear to them what they were about to be up against. S-Chie and S-Rise appeared before them, each of them with an incredibly disgruntled and aggravated expression.

"Why must you insist on running from me my darling Yu?! All I want to do is to love and careful for you, be there when you're in need, to feed your carnal desires when you are starving for them. Is what I'm doing not truly good enough for you?!" S-Rise found herself in tears as she cried out angrily at her beloved. Yu grimaced and shook his head, ready to stall for time so he could still catch his breath.

"You drugged me...you forced me to rape Chie...then you tie me up and use me whenever you pleased? You talk about tending to my needs when in reality you are just using me! That's not what love is Rise, that's what sadistic murderers do!" Yu shouted firmly, keeping his eyes on S-Rise like a hawk on its prey. S-Rise pouted and stooped down, now shaking as she hugged her legs together.

"I was so scared that you'd run away like this...I was terrified that you would look at other girls and forget about me...I was scared of you taking the only thing I care about in life! Is it so much that I wanted to keep you safe?!" S-Rise cried back, her emotions beginning to fly off the handle like a lunatic. S-Chie groaned and gave her a soft pat on the shoulder before walking past her.

"You're such a prick Yu, making Rise cry like this...how could such a fearless leader like you sink so low?" S-Chie provoked Yu, a crooked smile on her face as she slid her hands into her sweatshirt pockets. Yu glared her down from his seat as Kanji rose to his feet, growling at them.

"Our leader does what he does to keep everyone safe, because he cares about ALL of us. Why do you want to drag him down into the mud where you are huh?! Because you can't stand the fact that he doesn't just care about you, but everyone?! That's some real selfish bullshit!" Kanji roared at S-Rise. S-Rise's tears immediately stopped with her body clenching tightly. She slowly rose her head from her legs, her eyes growing that of a murderer. First glaring at Kanji, and then Yu, she rose to her feet and moved up next to S-Chie.

"You deal with the dumb monkey, I'll take care of my Yu darling," S-Rise ordered, causing S-Chie to go into her classic fighting stance. Kanji couldn't help but to grin as he slung his chair over his shoulder, anxiously ready to fight.

"Now you're talking my language, let's do this!" Kanji growled as he charged S-Chie. She couldn't help but to smirk as she used her forearm to guard against a swing of Kanji's chair, knocking it aside. Swing by swing, she started throwing punches at Kanji, catching him in his chest as he head avoided her other fist. Kanji dropped the chair and coughed at the blow; he quickly grabbed a hold of her sweatshirt and forcefully tossed her to the ground, stomping on her stomach before kicking her away.

"I REALLY don't want to hit a girl around, especially Chie of all people. So please, cut this shit and help us help Rise!" Kanji gabbed, trying to get through to Chie within. It was a failed attempt as S-Chie kicked off the wall, flying forward with a vicious jump kick, catching Kanji in the shoulder. Kanji lost his center of gravity and hit the floor, sliding along it til he was sitting next to his chair.

"Don't make me laugh! I wouldn't even have been able to surface if it wasn't for Rise here. I'm not about to let a dumb muscle head like you tell me what I should be doing!" Chie snarled as she hopped into the air, taking a dive kick down at Kanji. Kanji whirled his chair in front of him, using it as a shield to push her off. To his surprise, her kicked managed to dent it inward greatly before being repelled. As the two fighters dueled for their lives, S-Rise walked up to Yu, who was now back on his feet.

"Rise...I don't want to hurt you...no matter what awful things you have done to me, I still care about you. You have to believe me when I say that I really do love you Rise," Yu tensed up and let his words fly as he prepared for a fight. S-Rise hesitated for a moment, taking his words into consideration before she burst into maniacal laughter, now staring Yu down with wild eyes.

"Love me or not, I won't share you with anyone!" S-Rise screamed, removing a taser from her uniform pocket. Yu clenched his teeth as started avoiding each of S-Rise's lunges, he knew that if he got hit so much as once, he was going to be done for. Yu waited into he found an opening where her hand was vulnerable, immediately hitting it hard with the side of his sword to knock the taser from her hand. Growling back at him, she immediately grabbed the blade of his sword with her bare hand and shattered it in two. Yu clenched his teeth together in a panic as he dropped the handle, now staring S-Rise down face to face with just his fists to help him. Kanji got another hold on Chie, once again throwing her to the ground as his breath grew heavy from exhaustion.

"Just stay down, there's no way you can defeat me!" Kanji laughed with confidence as she wiped her blood off of her mouth. Her expression grew fierce as glared Kanji down. Kanji and Yu felt the floor shake beneath them as Chie held herself tightly. In an instant, Chie exploded with energy, forming into her old shadow form. Sitting upon a throne of faceless students, her yellow dominatrix outfit shined with her eyes. Kanji made a nervous gulp as he stepped back from her, watching in terror as she descended off of her throne.

"Let's so how you handle this then!" S-Chie screamed as she flung her whip around, wrapping it tightly around Kanji's neck. Kanji tried to fight against it, grabbing at the part around his neck with all of his strength, but he was then whipped forward towards her, sending his body to the ground with a loud thud. Kanji held his throat and coughed loudly as S-Chie slowly approached him.

"Not so tough now are you?!" S-Chie laughed as she kicked him over. She began grinding her spiked heel into his chest, causing agonizing cries of pain to expel from Kanji's mouth. Yu shook his head in anguish as he watched Kanji suffer at S-Chie's mercy. Now knowing that there wasn't truly anything he could do to fight or to even help Kanji, there was only one option left. He immediately went for the glowing door, causing S-Rise to cry out in anger. Kanji, coughing in agony, noticed S-Rise charging Yu from behind. He used all of his strength to grab a hold of his chair at his side, and sling it across the ground. Upon releasing it from his hand, S-Chie pinned his wrist to the floor with her other heel, causing more grunts of despair to ring out from Kanji. S-Rise failed to notice the chair sliding like a torpedo and got caught at her feet, tripping her to the ground.

"This has to end now!" Yu growled as he finally got the incredibly heavy door open. S-Rise shook her head as Yu ran in, immediately jumping back onto her feet and chasing him inside. Yu stared around in complete disbelief; it was the room that he had first found himself in when Rise had kidnapped him for the first time. But unlike last time, this time there was a shadowy figure resting against the wall. It was in the shape of a seductive female but had no face, with colorful stripes sliding down her frame in a loop.

"So, you must be Yu Narukami...the one that caused the darkness in that young child's heart to surface. I too was born from her twisted desire, manifested from the nothingness of this world to assist her with her selfish ploy. I am Penance. I have been created to reach out and bring the dark feelings in ones heart to surface. Tell me child...why have you come before me?" the shadow's voice was warped and distorted with a pinch of seduction in the mix. Yu glared the figure down, clenching his fists in defiance as he approached. S-Rise charged in and grasped a hold of Yu's arm, desperately pulling him away.

"No! You can't have him! He's mine! I won't let you change the purity in his heart!" S-Rise cried with intense sadness. She kept trying to drag Yu away from the shadow before them, but her grasp on his soul had become too strong for her to pull him away.

"I just wanted you to help me, not steal the one that I love so much away!" S-Rise cried again as she attempted to charge Penance. Penance merely held her hand out, sitting out a burst of energy that threw S-Rise back into the wall of the room. Slowly, step by step, Yu continued forward into her vocal clutches.

"I have come to put an end to this madness! I have come to put an end to these shadows that have risen due to yours and Rise's desires to bring us all into despair!" Yu called out like a battle cry as he glared the shadow down. His face was full of vengeance and anger as he stopped in front of her. The shadow merely laughed at his rebellious words and shook its head.

"You are poorly mistaken. I was only created to bring the darkness out in that child's heart. It was all her doing from then on. However, if you are asking if I have the power to revert these sorrows, then I can answer you with a yes. I can indeed revert these dark feelings, but...only with an exchange of the heart," Penance's beckoning words somewhat unnerved Yu, his mind now expecting the absolute worst of what the shadow may ask. Yu took a heavy breath and released with a sigh before returning his eyes to Penance.

"What must I do to end this madness?" Yu asked firmly, with hints of desperation in his voice. Penance gave off its awkward, distorted laugh once more before turning its invisible gaze back to Yu's.

"You must take the darkness from all of your friends that have been plagued by that child's desire. You must give in, and submit to these feelings in order to make this all revert. Since I was created from that child's heart, thus I will vanish when her dark desires are taken from her. All of their hearts will be free from despair from this day forward for the rest of their lives, but only if you take them all into yourself. That is all it takes...what say you, Yu Narukami?" Penance had finally laid down its terms, holding her long, human-esque arm before him. S-Rise awoke from the impact and shook her head to pull herself together. She stared in absolute terror as Yu went to reach out his hand to hers, causing S-Rise to charge her creation once more.

"NO! DON'T!" S-Rise screamed as Yu took one last heavy sigh before placing his hand in the shadows. Rise stopped dead in her tracks and dropped to her knees as Yu gave the shadow an affirmative nod.

"Very well...then you have agreed to this contract...from now on til the end of your life, you will hold all of the darkness that has plagued these individuals, having them erased from their hearts forever. Kneel before me, Yu Narukami," Penance said with her final words. Placing her hand upon Yu's head, the room began to shake violently, dropping everyone to floor as an eruption of power flowed around Yu. All at once, as if slammed into an iron maiden, Yu gripped his heart with all of his strength, and began screaming in absolute destruction. All those that had been taken by their twisted hearts felt as if the awful feelings were nothing more than a nightmare. Yu's agonized, pained, and tortured eyes watched as Penance evaporated into pure nothingness. With everything coming to a close, the room finished shaking, leaving everyone back to their normal selves. As Rise felt her love shift from desperate to caring she looked up to see Yu; he was on his knees, hunched forward as if his body was completely drained of life. Rise ran up to Yu with tears leaking from her eyes, hugging him tightly around his waist before sobbing into his back.

"Yu...I am so sorry...I can't believe all the awful things I did to you...please...can you forgive me...?" Rise gasped over and over as her tears flowed from her eyes like water from a faucet. Yu's body shook a few times before he stood to his feet, breaking free of Rise's grasp. He slowly turned around, his eyes closed as Rise covered her face in self disgust. Her eyes filled with terror as Yu opened his eyes, their normal dull gray now shining as bright as the golden sun.

"You used me, abused me, and tortured me as I screamed for you to stop. How can I possibly forgive you for such actions?!" Yu growled as he pulled completely free of her grasp. Rise shook her head in a fright as she went to hug around his waist once more, trying to shake him free of the intense darkness that consumed his heart. Yu simply knocked her arms away, causing her to fall off to the side as if pushed by the wind. As Yu stepped out of the door, both Kanji and Chie were both sitting up, their bodies aching in pain as they turned their eyes to Yu. Yu's eerie yellow eyes glared down at the both of them in complete disgust.

"Your overwhelming fear that I caused you was unforgivable. For that, I don't want you to ever speak to me again..." Yu's sorrowful voice hit Chie's ears like a sledgehammer, causing her to hold her head in fear as he walked past. Kanji was at a complete loss of words, too afraid to ask anything as Yu proceeded onward. As Yu left their sight, they felt the surge of power that they had felt before when they fought with everyone, side by side. They all felt their persona's return to them causing them too look at each other and nod in agreement. Quickly chasing after you, they finally caught up to him as he was about to leave the dungeon, screaming out for him to come back.

"We'll destroy you, you stupid shadow!" Chie yelled loudly, provoking Yu to the point where he stopped in his tracks. Yu slowly turned around, his eyes still glowing their horrifying gold hue. He formed a disgruntled frown on his face as he gazed them all down.

"Are none of you grateful for what I have just done? BECAUSE OF YOU I AM NOW SUFFERING LIKE THIS!" Yu's voice grew a shadow's tone, making the ground shake beneath them. Keeping on their feet, Chie, Kanji and Rise continued looking him down, refusing to back down. As Chie's and Kanji's personas formed behind them, Rise walked forward, using her arms to signal the two of them to stay where they are. Yu glared in disgust as Rise walked up to him, wrapping her arms around him as he stood shaking in anger.

"Yu...just like me, you are being consumed by your shadow...do you really want to end up like I was? Someone who hated everything except for the only thing that caused the suffering? I know you're stronger than this Yu...please...be strong...I will be strong too, so you don't have to suffer alone...I love you...and I'm not going to let this calamity get in the way of that..." Rise nuzzled her teary face into his chest as she shivered and clenched onto him for dear life. Yu's body relaxed as he stared down at her. He held her head to his chest, causing her to flinch in surprise.

"Because your dark desires are a part of me, I could end up being just as you were...consumed by the desire to love til the point of possibly killing for them or...even killing them...do you believe that you could actually endure such hardships, even if it means that your life could be forfeit?" Yu growled, trying to push her away with all of his will to keep from hurting her any further. The harder that Yu tried to push her away, the tighter Rise held on, refusing to let go no matter what Yu believed to be true.

"If loving you means that I could die by your hand, then I will happily throw my life away for you..." Rise cried into his chest, catching his ears in surprise. Rise looked up into Yu's eyes as they began to flicker from gold to normal. He leaned his head forward as he pulled Rise's face from his chest. Slowly sliding his lips up to her ear, a dark smile swept his face.

"Is that the contract that you wish make with me?" Rise froze stiff as the voice of Penance mixed in with Yu's as it whispered quietly into her ear. Refusing to back down no matter what the consequences may be, she moved her ear from his mouth and pulled his face in front of her.

"Until death do us part," Rise said, as if ending a wedding vow. She then leaned forward and kisses Yu upon his lips sweetly, with his face growing perverse then dying down until he was back to normal. Pulling her lips from Yu's she saw that his eyes had returned to normal and were now gazing over her kindly.

"I love you, Rise," Yu's voice shook as he placed his forehead against Rise's. Rise sighed softly in success as she pressed hers back against his.

"And I you, forever and ever, until the bitter end," Rise said with a warm smile. His eyes looked at hers as they regained a yellowish hue, with her own eyes dimly shining it too.

The End


End file.
